Life Goes On
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Siobhan has been through a lot, and still come out on top. What will she do when eight years later, the boys end up right back in her life again after she tried so hard to shove them out. She never wanted them to come back to her, she just wanted to move on. (Prequel: Warped & Twisted)
1. The Routine Changes

**Summary: **

Siobhan has been through a lot, and still come out on top. What will she do when eight years later, the boys end up right back in her life again after she tried so hard to shove them out. She never wanted them to come back to her, she just wanted to move on. She just wanted to forget that she ever met them, but they won't allow that. She ends up being forced back to her homeland to escape the trouble that seems to keep following her. Will she ever truly be allowed to be happy? And will she ever let the boys back in her life?

**Pairings:**

Connor MacManus/OFC, Murphy MacManus/OFC, Eunice Bloom/OMC

**Main Characters:**

Noah MacManus, Connor MacManus, Murphy MacManus, Romeo, Eunice Bloom, Paul Smecker, OFC

* * *

**~8 Years Later~**

Siobhan awoke that day to the sound of yelling, "Momma, I can't find the cereal."

Siobhan sighed as she dragged herself out of the bed and met Dahlia in the hallway, "Ye hear' 'im too?" (You hear him too)

Dahlia nodded, "Kid must be starving to death with the way he is yelling."

Siobhan laughed as they walked down the stairs and she hoisted the boy off the counter, "Ye ain' dyin', Killian. Don' ac' lik' ye 're." (You ain't dying, Killian. Don't act like you are)

Killian pouted, "Sorry, momma. I was just hungry."

Siobhan grabbed the cereal from on top of the fridge and handed him the box, "Her', no' go eat." (Here, now go eat)

Killian grabbed a bowl and poured himself some cereal. Siobhan watched him and smiled, he really was her pride and joy. She loved him more than anything in the world.

There was a loud knock on the door and Siobhan went to answer it. She answered it without a thought of who was on the other side, and the fact that all her tattoos were visible. It was only Jakob though so Siobhan wasn't worried, "Wha' ye doin' her', Jak?" (What you doing here, Jak)

He grinned widely, "Seeing my two favorite women, and my favorite little kid."

Siobhan rolled her eyes as she let him in and he followed her to the kitchen. Dahlia jumped up to hug Jak, "Hey brother, why you over here bothering us?"

He frowned, "You two are so mean to me, does no one love me?"

Killian yelled, "I love you, Uncle Jak."

Jak grinned as he tousled Killian's hair, "I'm glad someone does. How are you kid?"

Killian mumbled with his mouth full, "I'm good."

Jak chuckled, "Don't talk with your mouth full, your mom would kill me."

Killian nodded and went back to eating his cereal.

They all sat at the table together eating, but then Siobhan's phone rang. She grabbed it quickly, "'ello." (Hello)

She heard the thick rough Russian accent she had become accustomed to from her husband, "Turn on the news, Siobhan."

Siobhan went to the living room to turn on the TV, the news was on already. She heard them talking about a priest that was killed at a church, their church. The reporter went into detail about the priest's death and then said a question that broke her, are they back.

Siobhan froze after she heard that, the boys couldn't be back. Well more like she hoped they weren't back, they would hate her now. She started to sweat and go rigid as it played in her head. It had been eight fucking years, why would they be back? Then she heard her husband's voice again, "We need to have a talk in the meeting room at lunch time."

Siobhan sighed, "I'll be ther'." (I'll be there)

They hung up and Siobhan turned to Dahlia, "Tha hubby of min' wan's me at a meetin'. Ca' ye an' Jak watch Killian?" (The hubby of mine wants me at a meeting. Can you and Jak watch Killian)

Dahlia nodded, "Yes of course."

Siobhan ran to get dressed quickly, making sure she covered all her tats. She hugged Killian before she left and drove to the hotel. She went up to the right floor and when she walked in, all eyes were on her. She felt like they all knew something she didn't as they watched her. She sat down next to her husband and the guys started talking. Siobhan faded in and out as she barely listened to their conversation.

_She thought back to two month after they had left. She had stayed close to Dahlia because she was her sanity at the moment. Dahlia knew something was wrong with her, but she didn't ask she would tell her when she wanted to. Dahlia had stayed with her a few days when she realized there was another problem with the woman she knew as Abby._

_Siobhan came home one day and collapsed on the floor. Dahlia and her had planned on going shopping so she walked in and found her bawling on the ground. Dahlia pulled her to her in a hug, "What's going on, doll?"_

_Siobhan sobbed, "'m fuc'in pregnant." (I'm fucking pregnant)_

_Dahlia asked, "but why are you crying? That's a good thing, Abby."_

_Siobhan pulled back, "i's no'. I hav' no on'." (It's not. I have no one)_

_Dahlia looked offended, "You have me."_

_Siobhan cried harder, "Ye don' e'en kno' me." (You don't even know me)_

_Dahlia asked, "What do you mean?"_

_Siobhan held back her tears, "'m Siobhan Romanov. I fak'd me ow' death ta ge' ou' of me lif'." (I'm Siobhan Romanov. I faked my death to get out of my life)_

_Dahlia gasped but pulled her back to her embrace, "I don't care. You obviously changed your name for a reason. I know you though doll, you are a good friend. And I don't know where the damn father is of your kid, but I will be here to help you no matter what. I will even move in to help you with stuff."_

_Siobhan wrapped her arms tightly around Dahlia, "Than' ye. I lov' ye." (Thank you. I love you)_

_Dahlia smiled at Siobhan._

Then she heard the Russian voice, "What do you think we should do, Siobhan?"

Siobhan snapped herself from her memories, "'bout da Sain's?" (About the Saints)

Her husband nodded. Siobhan sighed, "No on' shoul'a killed tha' pries'. Ye 're goin' ta brin' tha Sain's right bac' an' ou' fer blood on us. We shoul' jus' let th'm go." (No one should of killed that priest. You are going to bring the Saints right back and out for blood on us. We should just let them go.)

Her husband scowled, "They killed my father and all his men. I can't just let that go. And they won't hurt us this time, we're ready. I will have you and Killian protected."

Siobhan frowned, "Wha' e'er ye say. I wan' Dahlia saf' to." (Whatever you say. I want Dahlia safe to)

Her husband nodded, "You can go back home now, Siobhan. We are done here. I am going to get some of my stuff packed in case and I want you to do the same. If I call you, you get here quickly alright?"


	2. The Family She Never Had

Siobhan nodded as she walked out. She went back to her house, it was night time now. She strolled in the house and saw her group on the couch, Killian tucked under Jak's arm. Siobhan smiled as she walked past them and into the kitchen. She walked out the back door and yanked out her cigarettes, putting one in her mouth. She lit it and puffed away, then the door flung open. Dahlia smirked, "Those are bad for you, Shey."

Siobhan rolled her eyes playfully at her and handed her one. Dahlia snatched Siobhan's lighter out of her pocket, "What did the bastard hubby want?"

Siobhan chuckled, "Tha Sain's 're comin' bac' he thin's." (The Saints are coming back he thinks)

Dahlia inhaled sharply, "Oh, are we in trouble?"

Siobhan shrugged, "He wan's us in hidin' whe' tha tim' com's." (He wants us in hiding when the time comes)

Dahlia nodded, "Even me?"

Siobhan nodded, "Aye, an' I wan' Jak ta watch me hous'." (Yeah, and I want Jak to watch my house)

Dahlia asked, "When is this happening?"

Siobhan said, "Whe' he calls me." (When he calls me)

Dahlia nodded as she finished her cigarette with Siobhan and they walked inside. Killian had passed out on Jak and Siobhan smiled, "Tak' 'im up ta bed pleas' Jak." (Take him up to bed please, Jak)

Jak nodded and carried him up. After a minute he came back downstairs, "Want to tell me what is going on?"

Siobhan was quiet so Dahlia said, "You know who Siobhan is and who her husband is, well he is worried for our safety."

Jak asked, "Safety from who?"

Dahlia cringed a bit, "...the Saints."

Jak yelled, "Are you two fucking insane? The Saints want to kill you?"

Siobhan spoke up, "No, th'y wan' ta kill me husban'. I hav' n'vr kno'n them ta hur' a lass. Me husban' is jus' scared. Th'y will com' fer 'im." (No, they want to kill my husband. I have never known them to hurt a girl. My husband is just scared. They will come for him)

Jak yelled, "Then why would you want to be near him?"

Dahlia said, "He doesn't give her a choice, Jak. Things are very complicated."

Jak frowned and sighed, rubbing the back of his head in frustration, "Then explain it, please Dahlia. You are my only sister, only blood relation. Siobhan is like a sister to me too now and that kid means everything to me. I don't want to lose any of you."

Dahlia sighed, "Siobhan is Franco's daughter, you already knew that. Siobhan has a half-brother named Sebastian, he hates Siobhan because she was the favorite. He wants to get rid of her so he can take over the family line. When Concezio Yakavetta found her, he made her a proposal. Since she had no one, and she needed to keep Killian safe, he said he would marry her, keep her protected. She agreed to it, and she married him, tying the families. He kept her safe from Sebastian so she doesn't question him. And Siobhan has met the Saints before, in the hotel where they killed her father. They didn't kill her then so she isn't afraid if they come to kill Yakavetta and she is there. They won't hurt her, Killian or me."

Jak took it all in, "Alright, little sis but you be careful. What do I need to do?"

Siobhan said, "Watch o'er me hous'." (Watch over my house)

Jak nodded, "I think I need sleep now, my head is spinning from all the information."

Siobhan giggled as she agreed, "Me to."

They all walked up to their rooms and crashed for the night.

_Her mind drifted to Killian, the day she ended up in the hospital. She had gotten out of bed that night because it was wet and she yelled for Dahlia. Dahlia came flying in the room and saw the bed, "Oh my God, your water broke. Go to the car."_

_Siobhan made her way to the car as Dahlia grabbed her bag. As she got in the driver seat to drive Siobhan to the hospital, she called Jak, "Siobhan is in labor."_

_She heard him fly out of his bed, "Be there as soon as possible."_

_She got her there quickly and they were taking her to a room when Jak came running in, and his sister grabbed his hand and followed the doctors. The doctor looked at the two funny but Dahlia said, "We are her family."_

_Jak held onto her right hand as Dahlia grabbed her other. Siobhan was screaming bloody murder and Dahlia said, "It'll be alright, Shey."_

_Siobhan screamed, "No it won', 'm gonna fuc'in kill da father as soon' as I get me han's on 'em." (No it won't, I'm going to fucking kill the father as soon as I get my hands on them)_

_Dahlia quirked an eyebrow, "Did you just say them, Shey?"_

_Siobhan didn't answer because she was pushing and after hours of labor out came the baby. Siobhan went unconscious after that and the doctor cleared the room. After an hour, the doctor came back out to the waiting pair, "She had extensive damage inside, and I honestly don't know how she even managed to conceive or carry the baby. We fixed her up though, but this will be her only child though. The baby tore up more things when he was in there and when he came out."_

_Dahlia asked, "Can we see her now?"_

_The doctor nodded and Siobhan was sitting up, "Wher' is me babe?" (Where is my baby)_

_The doctor handed her the baby. A beautiful baby boy. He had a small bit of blonde hair on his head and those sparkling blue gems for eyes. Siobhan smiled at her child. The doctor said, "You won't be able to have any more children. We had to fix things because they were hemorrhaging."_

_Siobhan nodded as she snuggle with her baby, a tear falling from her face._


	3. Trying to Move On Without Them

Siobhan sat up in her bed, it was daylight outside now. She sighed as she got out of bed, flicking the blankets back on the bed. She glanced back at the bed and saw the blankets, the boys blankets that she still had. She pulled her robe over her tank top and shorts as she walked out of her room.

She bumped into Jak in the hall and giggled as she saw him just in his boxers, "Pu' s'me dam' clothes on, Jak. Me boy don' nee' ta see tha'." (Put some damn clothes on, Jak. My boy don't need to see that)

Jak yanked her to him to hug her, "Don't lie, it's just cause you can't take it, Shey."

Siobhan shoved him away, "As ef." (As if)

He kept walking towards the bathroom, "You can't hide behind that lesbian thing anymore. You forget I watched you have a kid, and that only comes from one thing."

Siobhan threw a slipper at him as he dunked into the bathroom quickly. She went and grabbed her shoe and walked downstairs. Dahlia and Killian were at the table eating some eggs that Dahlia must have cooked. Siobhan sat down with them and asked Killian, "Wha' ye wanna do toda', lad?" (What you want to do today, boy)

Killian screeched, "I want to go to the museum and the zoo!"

Siobhan nodded, "Soun' s goo'." (Sounds good)

They finished eating as they heard Jak come running down the stairs. He grabbed a spoonful of Dahlia' s eggs and then mumbled, "Got to go to work, be back later. Be good Killian."

Killian nodded and Jak ran out the door. Siobhan stood up and said, "Let's get dressed so we can go out."

Killian left everything on the table and took off running to his room. Dahlia whispered, "You can't keep him out of school forever, Shey."

Siobhan nodded, "I kno', Lia. Bu' fer no' I ca'." (I know, Lia. But for now I can)

Dahlia sighed as she watched Siobhan battle internally what she had said. Dahlia knew Siobhan was having a hard time with this, but she just didn't fully understand why.

Siobhan walked up to her room to get dressed. She put on Murphy's blue wife beater and put her thin cover shirt over it. She threw on a pair of her jeans and Connor's boots. She grabbed Connor's overcoat and then walked out.

Dahlia saw her come out, "You always wear those clothes, but you've never told me whose they are."

Siobhan bit her lip nervously, "Th'y 're clothes fro' two men tha' wer' clos' ta me." (They are clothes from two men that were close to me)

Dahlia just nodded, she knew Siobhan was still holding something back but she didn't want to ruin the day for Killian by arguing with Siobhan.

Killian came running to them, "Let's go momma. I'm ready to go."

Siobhan and Dahlia laughed as they walked down the stairs. Siobhan grabbed her purse and Dahlia put the dogs out and they left.

They went to the museum first and Killian was running around looking at everything. Siobhan phased out again to the memories of her past.

_Concezio Yakavetta stood on her doorstep and she held her gun behind her back as she answered the door, "Wha' ye wan'?" (What you want)_

_He smiled widely, "Hello, Siobhan. It's so nice to see you again. I hear you have a problem with your brother."_

_Siobhan froze, "I got no prob'em wit me brudder." (I got no problem with my brother)_

_Concezio chuckled, "You are a bad liar, Siobhan. Your brother is out for your blood. I could help you and your kid."_

_Siobhan couldn't believe what she was saying, "'m listenin'." (I'm listening)_

_He grinned, "Glad I got your attention. Now then, you can marry me and let me protect you. With my name and who you are, no one would dare touch you. I know you are a lesbian so you don't have to worry about that. You can have your flings and I will have mine, you have my word that I will never touch you."_

_Siobhan sat silent for a moment, thinking it over. She couldn't believe she was even considering this deal. It would keep her safe though and Killian. Her main priority was keeping Killian safe now and this would do it. She sighed as she held her hand out to shake his. His smile got wider, "Nice establishing this plan with you. I'll expect you at my house tomorrow to set all the rest of the plans out."_

Siobhan was snapped from her memory by Killian shaking her pant leg, "Momma, are you ok?"

Dahlia watched with worry, "Shey?"

Siobhan glanced at them both, "'m alrigh'." (I'm alright)

Killian smiled and then ran off to look at more things and Siobhan and Dahlia walked behind him. Dahlia asked, "How well did you know Killian's father?"

Siobhan was startled by the question, "No' well. We di'nt kno' each other lon', bu' I thin' I lov'd 'im." (Not well. We didn't know each other long, but I think I loved him)

Dahlia looked at her friend, "Why didn't you ever tell him about Killian?"

Siobhan frowned, "Hav' ta kno' wher' he is ta tell. He lef' shor'ly after we conciev'd Killian." (Have to know where he is to tell. He left shortly after we conceived Killian)

Dahlia closed her eyes briefly, she knew she was hurting Siobhan by asking, but she wanted to know. Dahlia asked, "You miss this man don't you?"

Siobhan felt a tear fall, "E'ery day. He wa' tha ban' of me existenc'." (Every day. He was the bane of my existence)

Dahlia nodded as she hugged Siobhan, "I just wanted to know."

Siobhan gave a meek smile as they continued following Killian. After a few hours, Killian was bored of the museum so they made their way to the zoo.

Killian loved seeing the animals and walked the entire zoo and saw every single animal there. Siobhan and Dahlia were exhausted when they were done, but Killian was happy and that was all that mattered.

They drove back to the house and walked in and were met with the dogs. That meant Jak was home from work already.


	4. The Happy Family

As if on cue, Jak popped his head out of the kitchen, "Hey guys, you have fun?"

Killian went running into the kitchen as he yelled, "Yeah, Uncle Jak. You should have come."

Jak laughed, "I had to work, but next time I'll come, buddy."

Siobhan walked upstairs to take off the coat and cover up. She threw off the boots too as she walked back downstairs. Jak eyed her arms as she walked into the kitchen, "Your tats need a touch up I think."

Siobhan said, "Well ye ca' do it 'ater." (We can do it later)

Jak nodded, "Of course, madam, whatever you want."

Dahlia giggled, "You two are so strange."

Jak was making dinner for them and Siobhan inhaled, "Smells nic' Jak." (Smells nice, Jak)

He grinned, "Thanks love. It'll be done soon."

Dahlia had turned a movie on for Killian in the living room and the girls sat down to watch it with him. After the movie, Jak had dinner on the table for them. The others all talked through dinner, but Siobhan was quiet.

All that rang through her head was memories and those words from the news reporter: are they back. She didn't even know how she would react if they did come back. She didn't know what she would say or how she would explain them to her new family.

After dinner, Killian passed out on the couch, so Jak carried him to bed. Afterwards, Jak walked into Siobhan's room and had his tattoo supplies. He grinned, "Take off your shirt and get on the bed."

Siobhan smacked him playfully, "Ye 're such a perv, Jak." (You are such a perv, Jak)

Dahlia walks in and witnessed that, "You two should just get together."

They both held looks of shock as they turned to stare at Dahlia. Neither said a word though as Siobhan flung off her shirt and laid down on her stomach on the bed. Jak got his stuff ready so he could touch up her tattoos. **_Aequitas_** was first, the back of her left arm, right above the gunshot wound Murphy had left her with. Then her back piece, a series of words in Irish, **_Beidh mo chroí go deo bhaineann le 'Naomh'_**. (My heart will forever belong to the Saints.) Then she flipped over so he could do the other arm. The word **_Veritas_**was over the wound that Connor had given her.

Jak smiled, "All done, Shey."

Siobhan smiled and kissed Jak on the cheek, "Than's Jak." (Thanks Jak)

Siobhan grabbed the wife beater and put it back on. Dahlia said, "You never told us what this stuff means."

Siobhan asked, "Why ye so nosy no'?" (Why you so nosy now)

Dahlia said, "It's just a question."

Siobhan said, "I don' wan' ta talk 'bout it." (I don't want to talk about it)

Dahlia sighed as she walked out and to her room. Jak was still there though and he sat next to her on her bed, "We are your family, you shouldn't keep secrets. I may not know what these mean, but I do know the two on your arms are frequented by two others. I don't know why you want to be a shrine to them but I do know it matches theirs. You may keep these secrets forever."

Siobhan wrapped her arms around Jak's neck as she pulled him closer. He hugged her back, "Everything will be okay, Shey. You just have to let us in. We won't ever leave you."

Jak fell asleep still holding Siobhan tightly to him that night. Siobhan just thought of her twins, she still pinned for them after eight years. Wow was she pathetic.

Siobhan woke up in Jak's arms and she smiled as she detangled herself from him. He really was a sweet guy, and she would be with him, but she still had unresolved feelings for those two damn blue eyed Irish twins. She got up to take a shower and was in there when she heard a voice, "Nice ass, Shey."

Siobhan threw her loofah at him, "Ge' ou' ye perv." (Get out you perv)

He grinned as he walked out of her room and to his own. He crawled back into bed and went back to sleep. Siobhan finished her shower and then got out. She dressed up today, she wanted to look nice today. She put on a short white dress and had a sweater over her arms. She walked down the hallway and towards the stairs, but banged on Jak's door as she went by. He screamed, "Cut that shit out, Shey."

She giggled as she continued downstairs and Dahlia saw her, "You two have such an odd relationship."

Siobhan rolled her eyes, "We 're jus' weir'. We all 're." (We are just weird. We all are)

Dahlia nodded, "What are we doing today?"

Siobhan said, "We 're gonna clea' up s'me an' th'n tonigh' we 're gonna see an ol' frien' of min'." (We are going to clean up some and then tonight we are going to see an old friend of mine)

Dahlia raised an eyebrow, they had never met anyone from her life. Dahlia was intrigued by this and started to help her clean.

About an hour later, Killian came bounding down the stairs. He went straight for the food.

Another hour later and Jak finally crawled out of his room. He had on just a pair of shorts as he plopped down on the couch. He looked up at Siobhan and smiled, "You look nice today, what is the occasion?"

Siobhan scowled, "'m no' pretty e'ery day?" (I'm not pretty every day)

Jak looked flustered, "I didn't mean it like that, Shey."

Siobhan was amused, "An' tha occasion is we goin' ou' 'ater." (And that occasion is we going out later)

Jak asked, "We are?"

Siobhan nodded.

As the day went on, Jak and Dahlia were curious about where Siobhan was taking them. They dressed like Siobhan had instructed, fun but not tacky.

It was around five when they all piled in the car. Siobhan drove them further into South Boston. She stopped at a bar and Dahlia was confused. As they walked inside, Siobhan was greeted, "Abby, 'ear. Hhhhooo' 're ye? Fuck! Ass!" (Abby, dear. How are you)

Dahlia gasped at the old man's words. Siobhan just chuckled, " 'ey Doc. 'm bac' ta Siobhan 'gain. Ho' ye been?" (Hey Doc. I'm back to Siobhan again. How you been)

He smiled as he pulled her in for a hug, "Nic' ta see ye 'gain, lass." (Nice to see you again, girl)

Dahlia sighed, "Okay, you got some explaining to do."

Siobhan nodded, "Th's her' is Doc. I wor'ed fer 'im 'fore Killian. He wa' lik' a father ta me. Too' car' of me whe' s'me frien's lef'. He is special ta me, lik' a 'eal father." (This here is Doc. I worked for him before Killian. He was like a father to me. Too care of me when some friends left. He is special to me, like a real father.)

Dahlia nodded as she held out her hand, "I'm Dahlia. I've been in here a few times, it's how I met Shey."

Jak was just confused but asked, "Why do we have Killian in a bar?"

Siobhan said, "He is saf' her'. It's ok fer 'im ta be her'." (He is safe here. Its ok for him to be here)

Jak nodded as he got a beer. Dahlia had her scotch and Siobhan had a whisky. Then Doc asked, "'ho is tha boy?" (Who is the boy)

Siobhan thought for a moment, should she lie or tell the truth. Lying was the better idea to her. She said, "He is a boy I adop'ed." (He is a boy I adopted)

Doc nodded and Dahlia and Jak both jerked their heads to look at Siobhan, wondering why she was lying. They had watched her have this child, why wouldn't she tell this man. Doc grinned at Siobhan, "Sin' s'me thin' lik' ol' tim's." (Sing something like old times)

Siobhan nodded as she began to sing. She didn't know that Doc was filming her. She only had the one drink because she was watching Killian. The others drank it up though and had a good time. Jak even sang a few songs with her. Before they left, Siobhan handed Doc a picture of her family, "So ye ca' 'member me." (So you can remember me)

It was a picture of Siobhan, Jak and Dahlia and Killian was laying across their arms. He smiled at the picture. He noticed she wore a wedding ring and wanted to ask about it, but she was already walking out.


	5. Going Into Hiding

It was hours later and she only had one drink so she drove them home. She made sure Killian got into his bed and then she fell into her bed. She was asleep when she hit the pillow, today had been a busy and trying day.

In the middle of the night, her phone rang. She picked it up with a groggy, "'ello." (Hello)

She heard Concezio' s voice on the other end, "You need to get here now. It's time."

Siobhan said, "Alrigh'," (Alright) as she hung up. She dragged herself out of bed as she grabbed the bags in her closet and loaded them into the car. She then went and knocked on Dahlia' s door, "We gotta go no'. Get up." (We got to go now. Get up)

Dahlia opened the door with a painful look, "Now is the time, really?"

Siobhan nodded, "Get Killian up pleas' whil' I talk ta ye brudder." (Get Killian up please while I talk to your brother)

Siobhan walked to Jak's room and opened the door, he was a very heavy sleeper so she would have to shake him awake. She approached his bed but heard him mumbling, "Shey. Oh Shey."

It wasn't really sexual, more like longing. Siobhan just shook him and he jumped awake, startled by her presence in his room.

He asked, "What you doing in here, Shey?"

Siobhan frowned, "It's tim'. We hav' ta go." (Its time. We have to go)

Jak stood up and hugged her tightly, "Be careful, Shey. And take care of my sister and that kid."

Siobhan wanted to cry, she didn't want to leave the comfort of her home, of her family. She kissed him quickly on the mouth and she fled the room. He stood there stunned by her actions. Dahlia walked by her brother's room and said, "Bye Jak."

He just gave her a nod, still stunned. Dahlia and Siobhan went to the car with Killian and drove to the hotel. They made their way up to the room and walked in, all eyes turning on them. She was awkward in this room with all those evil people. She was fine when she left, but this time she didn't know when she would be leaving. Killian fell asleep across Siobhan's lap and Siobhan passed out shortly after.

_She dreamed of her boys. The first night she had met them and saw the admiration in their eyes for her. The first time she had kissed Connor and she felt the fireworks. The time she kissed Murphy and he taunted her after. How she had fallen asleep in Connor's lap. Rocco's death. The first time they had left her. When she had slept with Connor, of how gentle and caring he was. The time she slept with Murphy to spite Connor, he had been so rough and fast with it all, but she didn't mind. Then they left her the second time, but for eight years. Then she heard a voice in her head, "They will come back. You will see them again. You need to be ready. You are so precious, Siobhan. Protect your family."_

She gasped as she woke up. It was the middle of the afternoon now. She saw Dahlia up with Killian and she tried to smile. That dream still reeled in her head, whoever had spoken those words left an eerie feeling with her.

She stood up and dug in her bag, making sure her guns were inside before getting back up. She turned to Concezio, "I nee' ta go ta tha church." (I need to go to the church)

Concezio was firmly against it, but Siobhan was adamant. She whispered to Dahlia, "Ye kee' 'im saf'. Th'y will com'." (You keep him safe. They will come)

Dahlia gasped as Siobhan walked out. She drove to the church, her church, their church. She began to pray in one of the pews, "I nee' a sig'. Tell me wha' ta do. Tell me whe' th'y 'ill com'." ( I need a sign. Tell me what to do. Tell me when they will come)

She just heard silence and she sighed. She felt an odd feeling suddenly and she ran back to the hotel. It was night time now and Killian asked, "Where did you go momma?"

Siobhan said, "I needed ta go to church." (I needed to go to church)

Killian nodded. The rest of the night they spent playing various games with Killian. Then there was a commotion and Siobhan looked out the window and saw it. She saw them about to come breaking through the window. She grabbed Dahlia and Killian and shoved them under the table, then she snatched her bag. She began to strap her guns on as she looked at her son, "I nee' ye ta be stron', Ian. I nee' ye ta sta' wit' Auntie Dahlia." (I need you to be strong, Ian. I need you to stay with Auntie Dahlia)

Killian nodded but Siobhan could still see the fear in his face. She looked to Dahlia, "Go unde' tha table an' get ta the saf' roo'." (Go under the table and get to the safe room)

Dahlia began to push Killian towards the safe room. Siobhan grabbed Dahlia' s arm, "Don' tur' on tha' monitor or le' 'im listen." (Don't turn on the monitor or let him listen)

Dahlia nodded, and with tears in her eyes said, "You come back to me ok, Shey. Jak would kill me if you didn't."

After they were inside the safe room, Siobhan flung herself out from under the table to check things out, guns out. The man by the door popped off a shot at her thinking she was a threat. She screamed as she felt the bullet hit her in her right shoulder and she hit the ground. Her hair fell over he face as she fell and Connor screamed, "Rom, sto', we don' shoo' women." (Rom, stop, we don't shoot women)

Dahlia had heard her scream through the wall and turned on the monitor, "I'll kill you both if she dies. I swear to it."

Connor and Murphy chuckled at the woman, "We won' hur' 'er, lass." (We won't hurt her, girl)

Siobhan tried to yell loudly enough for Dahlia to hear, "Tur' off tha dam' monitor, Lia." (Turn off the damn monitor, Lia)

Siobhan heard Killian yell, "Momma!"

Siobhan screamed, "Tur' tha fukin' thin' off!" (Turn the fucking thing off)

The screen went blank and Siobhan let out a sigh of relief, but then she felt their eyes on her. She felt someone push the hair out of her face and Murphy fell backwards when he saw her.


	6. The Hospital

He immediately applied pressure to her bullet wound and turned to his brother, "We gotta get 'er ta a hospital, Con." (We got to get her to a hospital, Con)

Connor fell to the ground next to his brother and grabbed Siobhan's hand, noticing the large blue diamond ring, "Why 're ye her', Shey?" (Why are you here, Shey)

Siobhan didn't answer them, just groaned as her body continued to pump her blood out. Neither wanted to leave her there but they had to, otherwise they would be arrested. Siobhan whispered, "Jus' go boys. 'll be fin'." (Just go boys, I'll be fine)

The boys begrudgingly got up to leave and they turned back to stare at her, their Siobhan that was shot because of them. They left quickly, hating themselves for leaving her there.

Shortly after, the cops came. Siobhan tried to talk but it came out a hoarse whisper, "'elp." (Help)

The blond woman heard her and yelled, "We got a live one here, get an ambulance."

Siobhan felt herself being lifted on a stretcher and the woman cop said, "I'll meet you at the hospital."

The next thing Siobhan remembered was waking up in a hospital bed. She felt the pain in her shoulder and looked down to see it stitched up. She tried to sit up but it hurt pretty badly. Then she heard that woman again, "I'm Special Agent Eunice Bloom. The boys sent me to check on you. They were worried."

Siobhan sighed, "Ca' ye get me ou' of 'ere?" (Can you get me out of here)

Eunice nodded, "Your clothes are over there."

Siobhan asked, "Wher' 're me family?" (Where are my family)

Eunice said, "The boy and woman are back at your house with the man that was there."

Siobhan nodded as she tried to get up again but Eunice had to help her. She carefully put her clothes on and saw the tattoos on her arms as she put her shirt on. After she was dressed, Eunice drove her to her house and dropped her off, "You going to be okay?"

Siobhan nodded as she walked inside. Dahlia flew at her, hugging her tightly, "You're okay, Shey. I was so worried."

Siobhan squeaked, "Stiches 'ear." (Stiches dear)

Dahlia said oops as she released her. Killian heard his mother's voice and came running to her with Jak behind him. Killian hugged his mom around the midsection and Siobhan smiled at him. Jak looked like he hadn't slept, obviously it hit him hard that she had been hurt. She tried to smile at him, "'m ok, Jak." (I'm ok, Jak)

He grabbed her and pulled her close. He whispered, "I really want to kiss you, Shey. I wish I could."

Siobhan blushed as she pulled back. Siobhan said, "I still hav' ta do s'me thin'." (I still have to do something)

Dahlia asked, "You can't seriously fucking leave after what happened."

Siobhan frowned, "I hav' ta. ''ll be bac' soo'." (I have to. I'll be back soon)

Dahlia screamed at her as she walked out but Siobhan kept walking towards her car. She got in and drove to the bar. She took a deep breath before she walked inside. The boys eyes turned on her and they were about to say something but Siobhan held up her hand to silence them. She said, "I cam' ta tell ye ta let me go, forge' me. Don' bother me 'ny mor'. Let me hav' me lif' an' family. "(I came to tell you to let me go, forget me. Don't bother me anymore. Let me have my life and family)

The boys were dumbfounded by her words but before they could say anything Greenly came in acting a fool. Siobhan rolled her eyes as she went to walk out but she heard the cocking of the shotgun but she was too late to warn anyone. The blast hit Greenly and she was spattered with his blood and she stood in shock. The man who had done it grabbed her and held the gun against her. She hissed, "Why ye people thin' I can' protec' meself?" (Why you people think I can't protect myself)

She flung her elbow back and hit the man in the nose and then used the other arm to knock the gun away. She felt her stiches rip as she hit the gun away. She cried out as she hit the ground and the man turned his sights on Doc. Siobhan scooted over to Greenly as he began to fade, and she whispered, "Pleas' sta'." (Please stay)

He held a bloody hand up to her cheek, "You ... are ... so pretty ...Siobhan. Take ... care ... of ... the ... boys."

Siobhan felt tears run down her face and she noticed the boys were next to her. They stayed by his side until he went, then they jumped up in anger, aimed at the man. Siobhan sat on the ground still, crying over Greenly. She heard a shot go off and she glanced up, the boys' father and the killer were playing Russian roulette. Finally, the guy lost.

The boys then turned back to Siobhan. Connor reached down to comfort her but she slapped him away, "I can' fukin' do th's 'ny mor'! I hav' s'me on' ' ho depen's on me no'." (I can't fucking do this anymore. I have someone who depends on me now)

She got up to storm out but Murphy grabbed her, "Ye 're bleedin'. Let us fix it firs'." (You're bleeding. Let us fix it first)

Siobhan fell into his arms and he carried her over to the bar. She laid out and ripped her shirt open over the spot where the wound was. Murph asked, "Why no' jus' tak' ye shir' off?" (Why not just take your shirt off)

Siobhan said, "Jus' fix it." (Just fix it)

They put a gag in her mouth to help her. Murphy climbed on her and held her down. Connor put the heated knife to the wound. Siobhan screamed loudly as she flailed under Murphy as the skin sizzled. He got off her and saw her go still. She laid there for a moment and then got up and asked, "Ther' a shower her'?" (There a shower here)

Murphy led her to the shower upstairs. Siobhan climbed in the shower and didn't notice that Murphy saw her in the shower. He noticed the three tattoos she had, but his eyesight wasn't so good so he couldn't read them, he swore he saw two that mimicked him and his twins.

He walked back down and told Connor, "She 'as two tats tha' I thin' 're the sam' as ours." (She has two tats that I think are the same as ours)

Connor looked shocked by that information. As Siobhan walked back down, Connor approached her and asked, "Ye hav' our tats?" (You have our tats)

Siobhan glared at Murphy, "Ye fukin' perv. I don' e'vr wanna see ye two 'gain." (You fucking perv. I don't ever want to see you two again)


	7. Running Away From Them

Siobhan stormed out of the bar and drove back to her house. She had to be far away from those boys before she killed them herself. She walked in, slamming the door behind her and Dahlia and Jak looked at her from the couch. Siobhan ignored them as she walked up to her room. It was late so she figured her son was in bed now. She walked out on the balcony of her room and stared at the stars.

Dahlia and Jak came in and looked worried. Dahlia asked, "Are you ok?"

Siobhan nodded before she collapsed to the ground and they ran to her.

Jak caught her and held her against him with Dahlia leaning against her on the other side. Dahlia started to cry, "Siobhan, you can't keep all these secrets anymore. You have to let us in."

Siobhan shook her head no as the tears cascaded down her face, "I can'. Ye 're saf'r tha' way." (I cant. You're safer that way.)

Dahlia cried against Siobhan, "Please, darling, let us in to your life."

Siobhan shook her head, and Jak yelled, "We have been through everything with you. We were there when you popped out that kid. We have been here to help you raise him. Dahlia helped you through the pregnancy. We are here with you, taking care of you, so why won't you let us in?"

Siobhan just sobbed, "I can'. Pleas' sto'." (I cant. Please stop)

Dahlia yelled, "Why didn't the Saints kill you? Why did they freak when they saw you?"

Siobhan screamed, "Caus' I kno' 'em." (Cause I know them)

Dahlia's face went blank, "Excuse me? You know them?"

Siobhan fell to her knees as tears just ran all down her face, "Whe' I met 'em, th'y wer' so curious. I 'as a badass. I bea' 'em in a figh'. Afte' tha', I jus' wan'ed ta be free. Th'y help'd me stag' me deat'. We becam' frien's. Bu' th'y lef' me." (When I met them, they were so curious. I was a badass. I beat them in a fight. After that, I just wanted to be free. They helped me stage my death. We became friends. But they left me)

Dahlia sat next to her and held her, "It will be okay, Shey. I will never leave you. You are my sister and that kid is my nephew, nothing will ever take me away."

Jak nodded, "I ain't ever going anywhere either. I may not exactly think of you as my sister but I care deeply for you. And Killian is everything to me. I won't leave you alone."

Siobhan gave a fragment of a smile, "Than' ye." (Thank you)

Dahlia was curious what had cause Siobhan's reaction and asked, "What happened tonight?"

Siobhan felt Jak wrap his arm around her shoulder as she spoke, "I tol' 'em ta leav' me be, tha' I coul'nt do it 'ny mor'. I sai' I ha' a family 'ow tha' I ha' ta car' fer. Th's guy cam' in shootin', sho' me frien' an' he died in me arms. Tha guy attac'ed me an' I knoc'ed 'im in tha fac', ripped me stitches. Tha boys 'aw me tats an' asked questions. I tol' 'em ta forge' me an' I walked ou'." (I told them to leave me be, I couldn't do it anymore. I said I had a family now that I had to care for. This guy came in shooting, shot my friend and he died in my arms. The guy attacked me and I knocked him in the face, ripped my stitches. The boys saw my tats and asked questions. I told them to forget me and I walked out.)

Dahlia said, "Thank you for letting us in. You should get some sleep, Shey."

Dahlia kissed her on the head and walked out. Jak stared down at her and then captured her lips with his and then he said, "Good night," and walked out.

Siobhan was shocked that he did that but she smiled slightly as she forced herself off the ground. She shut the balcony doors and walked towards the bathroom. She stopped at her dresser and slid off her ring, placing it on the table. She walked into the bathroom and stared at her reflection. She was back to her normal self again, with her blonde hair and green eyes. She hadn't aged really though, even though eight years had passed. She slipped on Murphy's shirt and a pair of Connor's boxers. Since she had seen them again, it dredged up some very painful memories and their clothes made her feel close to them.

She walked out to climb in her bed and she curled in with the blankets she still had of the boys. She fell asleep shortly after.

In the middle of the night, she was awoken by a thud and then a voice, "Dam' it, Sssh." (Damn it, Sssh)

Siobhan sat straight up and saw two guys at her balcony door. She couldn't see who they were and she had barely been awake when she heard the voice, so she jumped up to go for her guns on the bottom drawer of her dresser. One of the guys caught her by her arm and threw her back on the bed. She scurried backwards away from him, because she was afraid of being raped again.

The guy climbed over her and she kneed him in the balls and flipped off the bed. The guy groaned, "Fuk Shey, ye gotta be so rough." (Fuck Shey, you got to be so rough)

Siobhan froze when she heard that voice, "Ye fukin' prick! Get ou' of me hous'." (You fucking prick! Get out of my house)

Connor grabbed her and yanked her onto the bed. He asked, "Firs' why wer' ye in tha hotel wit' Yakavetta?" (First, why were you in the hotel with Yakavetta?)

Siobhan growled at him, "Get ou'!" (Get out!)

Connor pinned her down, "Ans'er me." (Answer me)

Siobhan cracked, "He wan'ed me saf'. 'Way fro' ye two." (He wanted me safe. Away from you two)

Connor raised an eyebrow at her, "Why wou' he wan' tha'?" (Why would he want that)

Siobhan said, "He wan'ed ta use me. Caus' 'm Franco's daughter." (He wanted to use me. Cause I'm Franco's daughter)

Connor nodded as Murphy held up the ring, "Wer' ye married?" (Were you married)

Siobhan gulped, "Non' of ye bus'nes." (None of your business)

Connor stared at her with those blue eyes of his and she felt guilty. She didn't want to admit she had married Yakavetta. She started to cry, "Aye, I 'as married." (Yes, I was married)

Connor pulled away from her, "Why ye tak' it off 'ow?" (Why you take it off now)

Siobhan scowled and didn't answer. Connor taunted her, a hint of jealousy in his voice, "He leav' ye whe' ye tol' 'im 'bout us?" (He leave you when you told him about us)

Siobhan was confused, "Wha' 're ye talkin' 'bout?" (What are you talking about)

Connor spoke with that venom in his voice again, "Tha' Englis' guy." (That English guy)

Siobhan flat out laughed at him, "Jak an' me? No 'ay. He is lik' me brudder." (Jak and me? No way. He is like my brother)

Connor's face changed, "Th'n 'ho ye marry?" (Then who you marry)

Siobhan was tired of all this, "Concezio Yakavetta."

Both of the boys' mouths dropped. Murphy asked, "Ye married Yakavetta? Why?" (You married Yakavetta? Why?)

Siobhan cried, "He kep' me saf' fro' me half brudder. He 'as ou' fer blood. An' s'me wha' ta spite both of ye."" (He kept me safe from my half-brother. He was out for blood. And somewhat to spite both of you)

Connor and Murphy exchanged looks as Connor scooped her up in his arms. He caressed her as he held her as she cried. Murphy climbed in on the other side of the bed and held her hand. Siobhan just sobbed and then she said, "Pleas' go. I can' do th's 'gain." (Please go. I can't do this again)

Connor looked at her with the most loving look she had ever seen, "Shey, we hav' a big job t'morrow. We migh' no' com' bac', pleas' let us hav' th's." (Shey, we have a big job tomorrow. We might not come back, please let us have this)

Siobhan sobbed harder, she couldn't imagine a world without them. She curled more into Connor and grabbed Murphy's hand tighter. She slowly fell asleep.


	8. Realizations

_Her thoughts faded to the day she had married Concezio. He had spared no expense for her. She had on a long white billowing gown that he had actually let her pick out. Her son was even in the wedding, and she had lied to everyone telling them he was Yakavetta's son. She told Yakavetta that he was the product of a one night stand._

_It was a beautiful large wedding but there were many in attendance that frightened her. When she walked down that aisle though, all she saw was the boys faces in her head. She saw them at the end of the aisle, it plagued her mercilessly.  
_  
In the early hours, she was awoken by two kisses on the head. The boys looked at her sadly and said, "We hav' ta go." (We have to go)

Siobhan nodded, she didn't know why she didn't say anything or kiss them. She figured it was because she was still mad at them or upset, but she watched them leave.

Shortly after they left, Siobhan jumped up and threw on her white dress. She strapped her guns on her legs and then went to her closet. In the back was her trench coat and her boots, she threw them on quickly too. Then she ran towards Dahlia's room, knocking loudly.

Dahlia peeked it open, "What is it?"

Siobhan said, "Watc' Killian pleas'." (Watch Killian please)

Dahlia was going to say something else but Siobhan had already ran off. When she got outside, she yanked out her cell, calling Eunice. She answered quickly, "Hello."

Siobhan asked, "I nee' ta kno' wher' tha boys 're." (I need to know where the boys are)

Eunice said, "Back of McGinty's about to leave."

Siobhan hung up immediately and got in her car. As she drove away, she didn't notice the car following her. She arrived and ran through the bar to the alleyway. She froze when she saw them and they saw her clothes, "Ye aren' comin' wit' us lass." (You aren't coming with us, girl)

Siobhan frowned, "I can' let ye do th's 'lone." (I can't let you do this alone)

Connor ran his fingers against her cheek, "Ye hav' a family, Shey." (You have a family, Shey)

Then a different voice was heard, "Yeah, your family, the ones you are still lying to. You were just going to go off with them and not worry about your own safety?""

Siobhan made a pained face as she turned around to face Dahlia. She had brought Jak and Killian with her, and she stared down at her son. She didn't know what to say to them. Noah, the boys' father broke the silence, "Can I tal' ta ye lass?" (can I talk to you, girl)

Siobhan nodded as he pulled her to the side, and he said, "Ye nee' ta protec' ye family. Th'y 're all ye hav'. I wan' ye ta sta' an' protec' me gran'so'." (You need to protect your family. They are all you have. I want you to stay and protect my grandson)

Siobhan gasped, "Ye kno'?" (You know)

Noah nodded, "Thos' blu' eyes 're a MacManus trai'. I may 'ot kno' whic' he belon's ta, bu' I kno' he is me gran'so'." (Those blue eyes are a MacManus trait. I may not know which he belongs to, but I know he is my grandson)

Siobhan asked, "An' ye di'nt tell 'em?" (And you didn't tell them)

Noah smiled, "Yer secre' lass, 'ot min'. I will mak' sur' th'y com' bac' so ye can tell 'em though." (Your secret girl, not mine. I will make sure they come back so you can't tell them though)

Siobhan didn't know what made her do it, but she hugged Noah, "Than' ye." (Thank you)

He smiled at the girl, "I 'aw tha way th'y loo'ed whe' th'y got in tha car tha' nigh'. Th'y wer' mis'able. I thin' th'y lov' ye lass. All th'y talked 'bout wa' ye, ef th'y talked at all." (I saw the way they looked when they got in the car that night. They were miserable. I think they love you, girl. All they talked about was you, if they talked at all)

She let him go and walked back over to the group. She kissed both of her boys on the cheek and said, "Com' bac' ta me." (Come back to me)

Both nodded and she went to walk away but they grabbed her hands. She turned back to them slowly, and they both said together, "I lov' ye, lass." (I love you, girl)

She instinctively just slapped them both, "Ye coul'nt say tha' 'fore ye lef' me fer eigh' 'ears?" (You couldn't say that before you left me for eight years)

They shrugged and she rolled her eyes as she walked to her family. Noah said, "I wan' ye ta go wit' Eunice." (I want you to go with Eunice)

Siobhan nodded, she wouldn't listen but she just told him she would. Noah asked, "Can I meet tha lad 'fore we go?" (Can I meet the boy before we go)

Siobhan motioned over Killian and he ran to his mother, "Who is this momma?"

Siobhan said, "Th's is thos' boys da. 'is nam' is Noah." (This is those boys dad. His name is Noah)

Killian held out his hand, "I'm Killian. Nice to meet you."

Siobhan smiled at her son's politeness. Noah said, "It's goo' ta mee' ye to, lad." (It's good to meet you too, boy)

Killian giggled, "You talk funny like momma."

Noah smiled and Siobhan chastised him, "Tha' wa'nt nic', Killian." (That wasn't nice, Killian)

Noah said, "No har', Siobhan." (No harm, Siobhan)

Siobhan went to walk Killian to Dahlia, but the boys asked, "Ca' we see 'im?" (Can we see him)

She walked Killian to the boys, "Thes' 're frien's of mommas. Th's is Connor an' tha's Murphy." (These are friends of momma's. This is Connor and that's Murphy)

Killian shook their hands and then said the most horrible thing, "Do you two know who my daddy is?"

Siobhan's eyes grew wide and she scooted him back to Dahlia. Connor asked, "'ho is tha boy's father?" (Who is the boys' father)

Siobhan shrugged, lying through her teeth, "on' nigh' stan' an' all." (One night stand and all)

Connor quirked an eyebrow and Murphy just stared at the ground. They didn't think Siobhan was like that. They didn't quite believe her fully either since she had told Doc the boy was adopted. They had heard the conversation with the guy in her room too, about how she had almost died having the kid.

Before she walked away, Murphy walked over to her and she looked at him with sad eyes, "Wha' is it, Murph?" (What is it Murphy)

He pulled off her trench coat. She was confused as to why he was doing it, but then she noticed that both her arms were visible and so was the top of her back. Murphy traced a finger along the tattoo on her left arm where he had shot her. Connor stared at the one on her right arm that mimicked his. Jak noticed this and said, "She has another on her back."

The boys both looked at her back, she had a sentence in Irish on her upper back between her shoulder blades. They read it and stared up at her as Murphy handed her the trench coat back. Neither said anything to her about the tattoos though.

They all walked away and she felt tears fall as she walked away from them. She didn't know if they would come back and that was eating at her. Dahlia and Jak helped her stay up because she just wanted to collapse.


	9. Hole in the Heart

They made it back home and she went straight to her room. Dahlia and Jak barged in, yelling things at her. She pushed past them and left the house, she didn't want to listen to them. She was walking down the road, she had been wandering around for hours.

Suddenly someone grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. She gasped when she saw it was Sebastian that had her pinned, "No one to protect you now, Siobhan. Your husband is dead and your precious Saints are gone."

Siobhan started to hyperventilate, "Pleas' Sebastian, brudder, I don' wan' ta be par' of tha family." (Please, Sebastian, brother, I don't want to be a part of the family)

He scowled at her, "But everyone wants you. I don't even understand why, you're not that wonderful. Your just a stupid bitch that needs to die."

He pulled out a knife and held it against her throat. He didn't even blink as he slid it against her neck. She felt the pain and then the warm feeling of her blood, and someone walked by, startling Sebastian so he ran. Siobhan fell to the ground, trying to apply pressure to stop the bleeding. She pulled out her cell and pushed a button. It automatically dialed Eunice and she heard Siobhan's gagging. She traced her cell and was there in minutes. She rushed her to the hospital and sat by her. She called her family and they were there shortly after.

Dahlia and Jak cried as they saw her, they made Killian stay outside the room. Siobhan was awake and she said, "I nee' ta leav' her' Eunice." (I need to leave here, Eunice)

Eunice nodded, "Wherever you want to go, I'll see to it."

The next day, Eunice got her out and they were off to Ireland. It was the only place that Siobhan had family. Siobhan and Killian made their way to the address they had. An older woman with red hair answered, "'ello." (Hello)

Siobhan about fainted seeing her again, "Mum?"

The woman's face went to one of shock, "Siobhan? Me Siobhan? Me precious babe?" (Siobhan? My Siobhan? My precious baby?)

She flung her arms around Siobhan and Siobhan began to cry, "I missed ye so muc' mum." (I missed you so much mum)

Her mother looked at her sadly, "Wha' happened tha' brough' ye her'? An' 'ho is th's 'ute lad?" (What happened that brought you here? And who is this cute boy)

Siobhan said, "'ad ta get 'way. Th's is me son, Killian." (Had to get away. This is my son, Killian)

Her mother brought them inside and there were two men sitting at the table. The years had ahead them both, one was her stepfather Seamus and the other was her half-brother Diarmuid. She smiled at them both and Diarmuid jumped up, "Siobhan! Ye 're 'live!" (Siobhan! You're alive)

Siobhan hugged her brother, she hadn't seen him since he was six. He looked just like her mum though. Siobhan sat down at the table and Killian climbed in her lap, "Who are these people momma?"

Siobhan said, "Th's is ye gran'ma. An' gran'da. An' th's is ye uncle Diarmuid." (This is your grandma. And grandda. And this is your uncle Diarmuid)

Killian asked, "What about Auntie Dahlia and Uncle Jak?"

Siobhan frowned at the mention of her friends, "We won' see 'em fer 'while." (We won't see them for a while)

Killian pouted and Siobhan felt bad, but this was the only way she could protect her son.

After a few days back home, Siobhan got a call from Eunice. Siobhan answered it and Eunice started talking, "The boys were arrested. They were hurt."

Siobhan didn't hear anything after that, she just stood in shock. Her boys had been hurt, and were in jail. The last thing she heard was, "We are getting them out but we need your help."

Siobhan snapped out of it, "Wha' do I nee' ta do?" (What do I need to do)

Eunice said, "I'll call when all the plans have been set out. We will need you to go in as their lawyer to talk to them and tell them what we plan."

All Siobhan could say was, "Ok."

She hung up and went back to her life.

It was a few days later when her mother noticed her mood, her daughter was severely depressed. Siobhan was sitting outside by a tree, reading a book when her mother approached her, "Siobhan, 'ho is tha' boys father?" (Siobhan, who is that boy's father)

Siobhan looked up with scared eyes, "Mum, I don' wanna talk 'bout tha'." (Mum, I don't want to talk about that)

Her mother said, "I don' kno' 'ho ye talked ta on tha phon' bu' it brok' ye. I nee' ye ta tell me wha' is goin' on. Wha' happened wit' ye father?" (I don't know who you talked to on the phone, but it broke you. I need you to tell me what is going on. What happened with your father)

Siobhan felt the tears run down her face, and she didn't think they would stop, "Mum, Da is dead. I watc'ed 'im get killed. I 'as happy fer it too. Tha' man let 'nother rape me whe' I was six'een. Tha othe' man raped me wit' a knif', tor' me up real bad. Tha' man 'as killed too. I 'ad a bad lif' Ma. The only goo' thin' in me lif' 'as me boy." (Mum, Da is dead. I watched him get killed. I was happy for it too. That man let another rape me when I was sixteen. That other man raped me with a knife, tore me up real bad. That man was killed too. I had a bad life, Ma. The only good thing in my life was my boy.)

Her mother looked at her with sympathy as she pulled her daughter closer for a hug. "It'll be alrigh' Siobhan. I 'ill n'vr let ye go 'ow." (It'll be alright Siobhan. I will never let you go now)

She watched her son enjoy having his family. He grew accustomed to calling Diarmuid his uncle and her parents his grandparents. He would go out riding and having fun with Diarmuid and Siobhan. She taught her son how to ride a horse.

She called Dahlia and Jak frequently to chat. They were worried about her still and wanted her to come home every day. Jak seemed to take it harder because he told her he loved her, like really loved her. Siobhan hadn't known how to take it, her heart belonged to others.

Life went on pretty well and she had tried to forget her past. It was a hard thing to do though, considering she stared at someone that reminded her of them every day. Killian liked it there in their homeland and for that, Siobhan was glad. She knew it would be hard on Killian when he had dragged them here, but she had to keep him safe from his other uncle.

About a year later, Eunice called again, "It's time."

Siobhan told her mother she had a quick job to do and she left Ireland, bound for the states again. She was dressed in a nice suit and had a briefcase. She walked into the prison and said, "I need to see the MacManus boys and Romeo. I am their legal counsel." It had taken her awhile to get her accent to fade out a bit and for her to sound normal.

The guard walked her to a room where she sat down and waited. She could hear Murph yelling, "We ain' got no lawyer, we don' nee' on'." (We ain't got a lawyer, we don't need one)

Then the boys' eyes fell on a blonde sitting in the room and they silenced as they were chained to the table in front of Siobhan. Connor was about to say something but Siobhan noticed the guard was still standing in the room. She turned to glare at him and he said, "Proceed."

She said, "Th's is confidential 'tween me and my clien' s, no' ye." (This is confidential between me and my clients, not you)

The guard didn't move so Siobhan jumped up and yanked her pistol out of her briefcase and pointed it under the guards chin, "'ow 'bout ye get tha fuk ou'?" (How about you get the fuck out)

He ran out quickly and Siobhan slid back into her chair smiling at the boys. Romeo made a face, "Damn that girl is badass, I see why you guys have her around."

She glared at him, this was the fucker that had shot her. She knew it had been an accident but she was still a bit tweaked by it.

Murph said, "We kee' 'er caus' she is ours. So han's off boy." (We keep her cause she is ours. So hands off boy)

Siobhan rolled her eyes at their possessiveness. "I 'm no on's property." (I'm no ones property)

Connor ignored the ensuing argument and asked, "Why di'nt ye com' see us?" (Why didn't you come see us)

Siobhan emotionlessly said, "I mov'd bac' hom'." (I moved back home)

Murph asked, "Ye mean Ireland?" (You mean Ireland)

Siobhan nodded. Connor asked, "Why?"

She leaned in close to them , "Caus' Sebastian woul'nt let me go." (Cause Sebastian wouldn't let me go)

As she pulled back, they saw the scar on her neck. Murph tried to reach for her and frowned when he couldn't. Connor asked, "Di' he do tha' ta ye?" (Did he do that to you)

Siobhan ignored the question, "I 'as brought her' ta tell ye tha' Smecker an' Bloom 're gonna get ye ou'." (I was brought here to tell you that Smecker and Bloom are going to get you out)

Murph wanted to ask something but she shook her head, "Gotta go boys. Don' com' loo'in fer me whe' ye ou'. Me an' Killian hav' a goo' lif' 'ow." (Got to go boys. Don't come looking for me when you're out. Me and Killian good life now)

She watched them display a pained face, this was the second time she had told them to leave her alone. She knew they loved her but she didn't want to deal with the trouble that come with them, not anymore.


	10. Back to Killian

She was back home within the week and her son came running to her. She scooped him up, glad to be back with him. Life went on normally for three years after she had seen the boys. Her son was now twelve and quite a handful. Siobhan had buried the part of her life that had occurred back in Boston, she didn't want her son to ever know. Hell she didn't want any of her family knowing, it was best that way.

She still frequently wore the boys clothes and she always wore her mother's rosary. She never wore that white dress again and the trench coat and boots stayed in the back of her closet. She didn't want the reminders anymore.

All her guns were buried out in the barn, away from her son. She kept parts of the wardrobe but most was put away.

Today seemed different though. There was an odd feeling in the air. She was out riding with Killian and Diarmuid. They realized it was close to dinner time and they raced back to the house. Siobhan jumped off her horse quickly and ran towards the house but Killian sped by and Diarmuid ran into Siobhan. They fought for who got in the door first, even though Killian had already beat them. They both fell to the floor, still arguing with each other. Siobhan heard her mother say, "Th'y certainly 're siblin's." (They certainly are siblings)

Siobhan glanced up to see who her mother was talking to and she froze. Her eyes fell on Eunice first, then Paul, and then Romeo, and then the boys. Siobhan stood up and just stared. Her mother chided her, "Siobhan, ye 'ren' bein' polite." (Siobhan, you aren't being polite)

Siobhan turned to walk out but Killian was standing there, "Momma, these are those two I met in our old town huh?"

Siobhan tried to speak but couldn't and nodded. He smiled as he ran over to them, climbing between them with ease. Siobhan turned to look at her son, sandwiched between the twins. She saw the way her son seemed so comfortable between the guys and how much he looked like them. She couldn't deny that she still loved them. She noticed the way they stared at her and she didn't understand why at first. Then she looked down at herself and saw her clothes, their clothes, with her tattoos visible.

Connor grinned at her, "I see ye still 'ear out clothes. An' ye show ye tats 'ow." (I see you still wear our clothes. And you show your tats now)

Siobhan panicked and she did something she would regret forever, she ran. She got in her car and she left, she still couldn't face them when they were around her son. She didn't know what she was doing but she ended up back at her old house. She knocked and Jak swung open the door and gasped when he saw her. He grabbed her and yanked her inside quickly, "Are you really back, Shey?"

Siobhan nodded, "Fo' 'ow." (For now)

Jak asked, "Where is Killian?"

Siobhan glanced down, "Wit' 'is gran'ma." (With his grandma)

Jak nodded as he pulled her to the couch. She curled up with him, with tears in her face. He held her until Dahlia walked in, dropping the groceries, "Shey?"

Siobhan looked up and smiled at her friend, " 'ey." (Hey)

Dahlia ran over to her and pulled her forward for a hug. She started to cry and Siobhan said, "Sssh it's ok. 'M goo'." (Sssh, its ok. I'm good)

Siobhan felt good being back home, but she missed her son. She didn't leave the house for fear of Sebastian finding her again. She still stared at the scar he had left on her throat, it was a constant reminder of what he would do to her if he found her again. She just moped in the house for over a year. She began to get close with Jak too and he asked her to marry him, she had agreed. She didn't love him, but she wanted someone with her. Dahlia had grown tired of the moping though and she made Siobhan face whatever she was running from.

Dahlia, Jak, and Siobhan made their way to Ireland, with a very jittery Siobhan. She wouldn't get out of the car when they got there though so Dahlia and Jak knocked on the door. They had gotten the address from Eunice, who kept in touch with Dahlia so she knew how Siobhan was. A red haired woman answered the door, "Yes?"

Dahlia said, "You don't know me, but my name is Dahlia and this is my brother Jak and I..."

She was cut off by a loud scream, "Aunt Dahlia! Uncle Jak!"

Dahlia spun around quickly and caught the kid in a hug, "Wow, you got big kid."

Killian smiled at them both, "Well I am 13 now. Is my mom with you?"

Dahlia nodded as she pointed to the car. Killian waved at Siobhan in the car. She felt a tear fall at seeing her son again.

Dahlia asked, "What were you doing?"

Killian smiled, "I was out riding horses with Uncle Connor and Uncle Murphy."

Dahlia shook her head not knowing who he was talking about until they rode up, frantic. They both went, "Don' run off lik' tha' lad, nearly kill'd us ye di'." (Don't run off like that boy, nearly killed us you did)

Dahlia just stared, she had never realized how handsome these two were. She was speechless until Killian said, "Why won't mom get out of the car?"

Dahlia cleared her head and turned to Killian, "I don't know, maybe your Uncles should go try to get her out."

Connor shook his head, "Lass 'voids us." (Girl avoids us)

Dahlia tried to think of their interactions, Connor was the one that Siobhan seemed to react more to. She seemed to jump away from him and avoid him at all costs. She smiled, "Connor, go get her. We will be in the house."

Dahlia grabbed Murphy's arm and led him into the house with Killian and Jak. Connor slowly approached the car and Siobhan opened the door, staring at Connor. He was her weakness even if she was married now. She stood there awkwardly and Connor walked up, anxious, "Shey..."

Siobhan wanted to cry at seeing him again, she would forever love him and this wasn't helping. He came towards her and looked like he was going to scoop her up but she stopped him. Siobhan shook her head, "Connor, pleas' don'. 'm married 'ow." (Connor, please don't. I'm married now)

He scowled at first and then stormed back towards the house. Siobhan felt the tears going to fall, as she walked to the house. Siobhan walked to her room without looking at anyone. Everyone was really worried about her. She passed out quickly but woke when she heard yelling outside. She heard Jak yelling, "What the fuck were you thinking? That's my fucking wife."

Dahlia said, "I didn't mean anything by it, I just wanted to see how she acted. It would explain a lot."

Jak groaned as he punched the wall, "Stay the fuck out of it, Lia, now that I got her, I won't lose her."

Dahlia sighed, "You need to stop, Jak. I know you love her and all but those two obviously mean something to her. She was running from them for some reason, and I have to figure that out. You will never be able to fix her Jak."

Jak groaned as he stormed off.


	11. Chats With Murphy & The Plot of Love

Siobhan heard them get quiet and she snuck outside. She had been chugging on the whiskey bottle for a while. She was standing by her favorite tree when she heard someone and turned to see Murphy. He plopped down next to her, "Shey, I nee' ta ask ye s'me thin'." (Shey, I need to ask you something)

She was more open, considering she was plastered. Siobhan looked at him with seriousness, "Wha' is it, Murph?" (What is it, Murph)

He frowned, "Me and me brudder bot' lov' ye, bu' we can' bot' hav' ye. I kno' me brudder really lov's ye. An' ye go' Killian ta car' fer." (Me and my brother both love you, but we can't both have you. I know my brother really loves you. And you got Killian to care for)

Siobhan asked, "Is ther' a poin', Murph?" (Is there a point, Murph)

He scratched his head, "Wha' 'm sayin' is I 'ill always lov' ye, bu' ye frien' is pretty hot." (What I'm saying is I will always love you, but your friend is pretty hot)

Siobhan's mouth fell, "Ye 're leavin' me fer me frien'?" (You are leaving me for my friend)

Murph stammered but Siobhan put her hand up, "Its ok, Murph. Ye hav' me blessin' ta go afte' Lia." (It's ok, Murph. You have my blessing to go after Lia)

Murphy smiled, "'er nam' is Lia?" (Her name is Lia)

Siobhan said, "Pet nam', her nam' is Dahlia." (Pet name, her name is Dahlia)

Murphy grinned, "Beautiful nam'. Why ye hav' a pet nam' fer 'er?" (Beautiful name. Why you have a pet name for her)

Siobhan bit her lip as she didn't look him in the eye, "Well me an' Lia wer' 'eal clos'." (Well me and Lia were real close)

Murphy's mouth dropped, "Dam' so it's jus' a big circle. Ye an' me brudder had a thin'. Me an' ye had a thin'. Tha woman I wan' had a thin' wit' ye." (Damn so it's just a big circle. You and my brother had a thing. Me and you had a thing. The woman I want had a thing with you.)

Siobhan chuckled, "Well mayb' we ca' hav' a 'our way s'me tim'." (Well maybe we can have a four way sometime.)

Murphy's face was one of complete shock, he couldn't believe she had just said that, but it wasn't really that bad an idea. It actually sort of intrigued him.

Siobhan giggled as she watched him. He said, "Ye kno' me brudder really lov' s ye." (You know my brother really loves you)

Siobhan frowned and held up her hand, showing him the ring. He gasped, "Ye married s'me on'?" (You married someone)

Siobhan said, "I nee'ed s'me on'. Jak lov'd me, we go' married." (I needed someone. Jak loved me, we got married)

Murphy sighed and got up to walk away but Siobhan called out to him, "Don' hat' me Murph." (Don't hate me, Murph)

He shook his head, "I don'." (I don't)

He thought back to her previous statement, ""ow woul' we hav' a 'our way if ye 're married? Ye husban' don' see' lik' tha sharin' typ'." (How would we have a four way if you are married? Your husband don't seem like the sharing type.)

Siobhan looked at the ground, "I 'ill always lov' Connor an' ye." (I will always love Connor and you)

Murphy was confused, "Th'n why no' be wit' 'im?" (Then why not be with him)

Siobhan teared up, "I jus' can'. I can' leav' Jak lik' tha'." (I just cant. I can't leave Jak like that)

Murphy was going to walk away from her again, she was getting very annoying. How could she say she loved them but walk away from them. He said, ""ow ye expec' ta be 'round us wit' 'im ther'? He don' wan' us 'round." (How you expect to be around us with him there? He don't want us around)

Siobhan cracked a slight smile, "He don' really hav' a choice." (He don't really have a choice)

Murphy asked, "Why is tha'?" (Why is that)

Siobhan blurted out in her drunken stupor, "Killian is a MacManus. Its why I kee' runnin'. He can' kee' me boy 'way fro' 'is family." (Killian is a MacManus. Its why I keep running. He can't keep my boy away from his family)

Murphy spun around quickly, "Wha'?" (What)

Siobhan started to cry, "'is nam' on 'is birt' certificate is Killian Ciaran MacManus, bu' no on' kno's tha'." (His name on his birth certificate is Killian Ciaran MacManus, but no one knows that.)

Murphy grabbed her up and stared at her, "Killian is on' of ours? He is either me son or me nephew?" (Killian is one of ours? He is either my son or my nephew?)

Siobhan nodded, "Ye father knew. He knew Killian 'as 'is gran'so'." (Your father knew. He knew Killian was his grandson)

Murphy just stared at Siobhan, "'ow coul' ye 'ot tell us?" (How could you not tell us)

Siobhan cried harder, "I coul'nt. I 'as 'fraid ta los' on' of ye ef I tol'." (I couldn't. I was afraid to lose one of you if I told)

Murphy pulled her in for a hug and said, "We 'ill always be her' wit' ye." (We will always be here with you)

Siobhan nodded and he carried her back to the house. He put her in her room and walked out of the house. He really didn't know how to deal with her right now. He wanted to lay down with her and whisper that it would all be alright, but it was hard to say that now.

He walked back into the house he now shared with him brother. It was down the way from Siobhan's mother's house. They had wanted to be close to Killian and Siobhan's family. He sighed as he walked in and Connor looked up at his brother, "Wha' is it?" (What is it)

Murphy didn't make eye contact with his brother, "I talked ta Siobhan. Lass 'as very drunk. She tol' me she is married 'ow. Th'n she blurts ou' tha' Killian is ours." (I talked to Siobhan. Girl was very drunk. She told me she is married now. Then she blurts out that Killian is ours)

Connor's face fell, "'cuse me?" (Excuse me)

Murphy nodded, "Aye, he is either a son or a nephew ta us. Bu' she said he 'as a MacManus. Said da kne' too." (Yeah, he is either a son or a nephew to us. But she said he is a MacManus. Said da knew too)

Connor was in shock and didn't want to look at his brother, instead he just got up to walk to his room. Murphy stopped him though, "I kno' ye lov' 'er, so ye bes' get ta winnin' 'er bac'." (I know you love her, so you best get to winning her back)

Connor turned with a sad face, "'ow I do tha'?" (How I do that)

Murphy grinned, "We use Killian. Tha' boy lov's us." (We use Killian. That boy loves us)

Connor scowled, "Ye wan' ta use 'er own kid ta get 'er bac'?" (You want to use her own kid to get her back)

Murphy nodded, "It shoul' be easy. She already lov's ye, 'nyon' ca' see tha'." (It should be easy. She already loves you, anyone can see that)

Connor sighed and worried that his brother was wrong, what if she didn't love them anymore. Murphy made a face at his brother, "I kno' wha' ye thinkin' an' she does lov' ye. She woul'nt hav' ran fro' us if she di'nt." (I know what you're thinking and she does love you. She wouldn't have ran from us if she didn't)

Connor nodded, realizing his brother was right.


	12. The Years With Them

Siobhan was skeptical about having the boys around her, they were still her weak spot and she didn't like being weak. She wasn't allowed to speak about it though because her mother had said the boys had taken care of Killian while she was gone. Her mother was always the picture of decency and politeness, sometimes it was annoying. She wished she could just get really drunk and yell and scream at them and use it as the excuse for her behavior later. She knew her mother would still be pissed if she did that though.

She knew she would have to start to get herself together because of the upcoming wedding. Apparently Eunice and her brother, Diarmuid, had been dating and had decided to get married. Siobhan was actually shocked by the revelation but she was happy for both of them. Eunice was going to make her the maid of honor, which Siobhan was honored by. This meant that she would have to deal with being around Connor and Murphy, which was so very hard to do. They had planned the wedding pretty quickly, not wanting to wait. She wanted to have the wedding the next month. This gave Siobhan a month to deal with the boys being around.

The day following her drunken escapade outside, she woke up at noon and groaned. Her head was throbbing and all she heard was noise outside her room. She got up and cracked open the door to glare at whoever was making the noise. She was met with everyone standing in the living room, watching something. Killian was apparently being the dork he always was, doing some strange thing. She stumbled out of her room and into the kitchen to find some drugs for her head and some water. Jak came up behind her, "You alright?"

Siobhan grimaced at him, "Do I loo' a'righ'? (Do I look alright)"

She hadn't meant to be nasty, but it was a stupid question. He frowned, "Sorry for being concerned. We are going into town to get some stuff. The house will be quiet for a while so get some sleep."

She had angered him by sounding so nasty with her question; she could hear it in his voice. Siobhan glanced up at his eyes, "'m sorry. Ye takin' Killian too? (I'm sorry. You taking Killian too)"

Jak nodded, "Everyone is going. Well except Lia because she says she doesn't feel well. She will keep an eye on you."

Siobhan nodded and tried to smile, but it fell short. She was too miserable to smile. As soon as they left, she felt the bile rise in her throat. She was going to be sick. She really had drunken too much on an empty stomach. She was in her bathroom, heaving her guts out when she heard a knock, "Shey, do you need anything?"

Siobhan growled, "No."

Siobhan hadn't left the bathroom yet and it was ten minutes later. Dahlia was a little worried about her so when the MacManus brothers knocked on the door, she was happy. She answered it, "Hey boys, I need your help."

They both raised their eyebrows at the girl, "Wit' wha'? (With what)"

Dahlia sighed, "Shey is really sick. She drank way too much last night. I want someone to go check on her."

Murphy sighed, he was the one she would talk to, so he began to walk towards her room, but Dahlia stopped him. She shook her head, "Let Connor go talk to her."

The boys were confused, why would this woman be trying to help them? Maybe she didn't know that she was helping them. Maybe Siobhan had never told her anything about them. Her brother was Siobhan's husband, why would she want to break that up. Murphy wasn't shy about asking, "Why ye doin' th's? (Why you doing this)"

Dahlia bit her lip, obviously embarrassed she had been caught in her plot, "I know one of you two fathered her kid. I know that she loves you both dearly. She doesn't love my brother, at least not the way she loves you two. I see a light in her when she is around you both, but she needs a shove. She is terrified to be around you because of her feelings, and because of her secret. I honestly think she knows which of you the father is, but she ain't telling. Now Connor, you are going to go in there and help her. Murphy, you are going to stay here because we both already know she has no problem talking to you."

The boys nodded in agreement. Connor walked to her room and knocked on her bathroom door. She yelled, "Go 'way , Lia. (Go away, Lia)"

He opened the door and saw her hovering over the toilet, her hair splayed everywhere. He closed the door behind him and gathered her hair and held it up. She protested, "Wha' tha hell 're ye doin'? (What the hell are you doing)"

He ignored her anger and just set out to make her feel better; it was what he always wanted to do. He turned on the shower for her and picked her up and put her in it and he sat in it with her. Both still had all their clothes on and they got soaked, but neither cared. She looked up at him with sad eyes as she lay against his chest. The shower always made her feel better, no matter what kind of sickness she had. She was so content being in Connor's arms, of lying against him again. He almost purred with pleasure as she leaned her head against his chest under the spray of water. He had his arms wrapped around her and she whispered, "Th's sta's a secret, Con. (This stays a secret, Con)"

He nodded his understanding, Jak couldn't find out. She wanted to clear the air with him, wanted to tell him the truth. She was so tired of hiding, so she told him some of the truth. She mumbled to him, "I 'ill a'ways lov' ye, Con. (I will always love you, Con)"

She felt his chest heave at those words; she knew she had struck something inside him. He whispered, "An' I 'ill a'ways lov' ye, Shey. Ye 'ill be min', I won' res' till ye 're. (And I will always love you, Shey. You will be mine, I won't rest till you are)"

She was surprised by his words; he was determined to have her. He must really love her, and she smiled at the thought. The two MacManus' had become everything in her life, ever since they had met her. She wanted to get her life back; she wanted to have an actual family. She damned herself for the sickness that she felt right now because if she wasn't heaving her guts out, she would have kissed him. She would have said to hell with her loveless marriage with Jak, even if that made her a bitch. She knew this wouldn't be good for the wedding, because she was allowing those feelings to come back. Siobhan sighed as she laid there, hoping things would go back to normal and they could forget this day tomorrow.


	13. The Secret Comes Out

Siobhan woke up the next day tucked into her fluffy king sized bed. She didn't remember getting into bed so she just assumed Connor had put her here. Jak was asleep next to her and she wondered if he had noticed anything odd, like something Connor forgot to fix before he left. She figured he had changed her clothes because they were no longer sopping wet.

She groaned as she stood up from the bed, she still felt like shit. She quietly crept out of the room and realized it was like four in the morning when she glanced outside and then at a clock. She saw Dahlia sitting in the kitchen, munching on some food. Siobhan walked over to her, "Wha' ye doin' up, Lia? (What you doing, Lia)"

Dahlia jumped a bit, startled by Siobhan's voice, "Just having a snack. Couldn't sleep well."

Siobhan raised an eyebrow at her friend, "Why 'ot? (Why not)"

Dahlia sighed, "Been thinking about those two boys of yours."

Siobhan froze, afraid of Dahlia's words. Dahlia chuckled, "It ain't anything bad, Shey. Just the one showed interest in me which confused me a bit. I want to know what it is with you and them."

Siobhan took a deep breath, "Lia, I lov' 'em. Bot' of 'em, no matta 'ow wron' it is te say tha'. Th'y sav'd me when din't thin' I coul' be sav'd. I 'ill admi' I did slee' wit' 'em bot'. Bu' Murph is interested in ye. I gav' tha' me blessin'. (Lia, I love them. Both of them, no matter how wrong it is to say that. They saved me when I didn't think I could be saved. I will admit I did sleep with them both. But Murph is interested in you. I gave that my blessing.)"

Dahlia frowned, "But I won't pursue that until I know which one is the father of your kid, Shey. I won't be with Killian's daddy."

Siobhan grimaced; she didn't want to have this conversation. "It don' matta who 'is da is, I lov' Con mor'. (It don't matter who his da is. I love Con more)"

Dahlia shook her head, "I won't play this game with you, Shey. You either tell me which it is and if he isn't his dad, then I will date him or I don't date him at all."

Siobhan looked like a caged animal as she turned and walked out the door. Dahlia tried to call out for her but she was gone. Dahlia grumbled to herself, "Damn girl just will not stop running."

Siobhan just started walking; she didn't want to face the emotions that had been dredged up when talking about the twins. She went out to the barn where she hid her stuff, and she grabbed a whiskey bottle she had stashed out there. She strolled down the street, not knowing where she was going. As she walked down the road, she threw back the bottle. It was what kept her emotionally stable, well sort of. As she passed by a house down the road a bit, she heard yelling, so she approached it because she was curious.

She heard a voice yell, "Dammit, why di'nt ye kiss tha lass? (Dammit, why didn't you kiss the girl)"

Another voice said, "Well 'd rather she 'ot puk' on me. (Well I'd rather she not puke on me)"

She peeked into the window and saw the boys; they had a house right near her mother's. She was in disbelief that they actually did that. She was going to listen some more but then she tripped and fell backwards, causing a lot of noise. Damn alcohol made her clumsy, now she would have to face them. The boys came out running to check it out.

Siobhan turned bright red with embarrassment as they looked at her, "Well loo' wha' we got, Con. (Well look what we got, Con)"

Siobhan growled at him, "Jus' hel' me up, Murph. (Just help me up, Murph)"

Murphy pulled Siobhan up on her feet as he still laughed; he could smell the booze on her breath. Connor asked, "Wha' wer' ye doin', Shey? (What were you doing, Shey)"

Siobhan glared, "No tha question is, why do ye hav' a hous' righ' near me ma's. (No, the question is, why do you have a house right near my ma's)"

Both twins grinned sheepishly, "We wan'ed te be near tha lad. (We wanted to be near the lad)"

Siobhan's expression changed, "Ye wan'ed te be near me son? (You wanted to be near my son)"

They nodded and Siobhan got nice again, "Um...I shoul'nt do th's, bu' I nee' te talk te ye Con. (Um…I shouldn't do this, but I need to talk to you, Con)"

Connor looked at his brother who quickly scurried into the house to give the two privacy. Siobhan didn't say anything after Murphy left, she just slammed her lips into Connor's. He tasted the whiskey on her lips and in her mouth, that's why she was doing this. At first, he was startled that she was actually kissing him, but then he pushed her back a bit, "Shey, we can' do th's. Ye got a husban'. (Shey, we can't do this. You got a husband)"

Siobhan shook her head, "Pleas' let me hav' th's. I lov' ye, Con. I spen' too muc' tim' runnin' fro' ye two. I hav' te tell ye tha'. An' tha' Killian is yers. (Please let me have this. I love you, Con. I spent too much time running from you two. I have to tell you that. And that Killian is yours)"

Connor groaned as he pried her away from him, which killed him, but he had to. He said, "Murph already tol' me he 'as a MacManus. (Murphy already told me he was a MacManus)"

Siobhan dropped the bottle and started to cry, "No, Con, he is yers. (No, Con, he is yours)"

Connor's mouth fell, "Lik' actually min'? (Like actually mine)"

Siobhan nodded as she fell to her knees in front of him, "'m so sorry I nv'r tol' ye. I 'as so afraid Murph wou' leav' me or hate me. Lia woul'nt giv' Murph a chanc' less I tol' 'er who Killian's da 'as. Bu' tha firs' one te kno' shou' be 'is da. (I'm so sorry I never told you. I was so afraid Murph would leave me or hate me. Lia wouldn't give Murph a chance less I told her who Killian's da was. But the first one to know should be his da)"

Connor didn't say anything as he scooped Siobhan up in his arms and carried her in the house. He turned to Murph who came to check on his brother as he came in, "Go tal' te Dahlia. Tell 'er tha' Shey is stayin' 'ere tha res' of tha nigh'. An' tell 'er I said she can dat' ye. An' stay gon' a whil', I nee' te mak' sur' Shey 'ill be ok. (Go talk to Dahlia. Tell her that Shey is staying here the rest of the night. And tell her I said she can date you. And stay gone awhile, I need to make sure Shey will be ok)"

Murphy nodded and began to leave but Connor called after his brother, "Don' let 'er husban' fin' out. (Don't let her husband find out)"

Murph nodded again as he left to go to Dahlia. Connor carried her to the shower to try to sober her up, but all she wanted was him. She kept trying to pull his face to hers, but he tried to keep her spaced. She cried, "Pleas' sto' pushin' me 'way. (Please stop pushing me away)"

She literally cried to him as he fought his inner demons. As he pushed her toward the shower he said, "Tak' a shower. (Take a shower)"

He closed the door and walked to his room and perched on the bed. That damn girl would be the death of him. He heard a loud thump from the bathroom and ran to check on her. She had fallen in the bathtub and was crying to herself. He walked over to her and picked her up, "Shey, wha' am I goin' te do wit' ye? (Shey, what am I going to do with you)"

Siobhan looked up at him with sad eyes, "Con, I lov' ye. (Con, I love you)"

He took a deep breath before he said, "If ye lov' me, th'n tell me why ye lef' tha states an' cam' bac' 'ere. Wha' did Sebastian do te ye? (If you love me, then tell me why you left the states and came back here. What did Sebastian do to you)"

Siobhan turned away from him, afraid of the conversation, "Tha nigh' ye wen' on tha' job, Lia an' Jak wer' so mad at me. Kep' yellin'. I walked out. Sebastian foun' me, an' slit me throa'. Som' 'ow I got Eunice on tha phon', she foun' me. Too' me te tha hospital. (That night you went on that job, Lia and Jak were so mad at me. Kept yelling. I walked out. Sebastian found me, and slit my throat. Somehow I got Eunice on the phone, she found me. Took me to the hospital)"

Connor touched his fingers to the scar on her throat, "'m so sorry I wa'nt ther' te sav' ye. (I'm so sorry I wasn't there to save you)"

Siobhan touched her fingers to his cheek, "I really do lov' ye, Con. I wan' me family. I wan' te tell Killian who is da is. (I really do love you, Con. I want my family. I want to tell Killian who is da is)"

Connor nodded, "I wou' lov' tha', Shey, bu' wai' till after tha weddin'. (I would love that, Shey, but wait till after the wedding)"

She nodded but grabbed his head and sealed them together with a kiss. This sealed all the doubts he had previously had, all he wanted was her. Neither he nor his brother had touched another woman because they both loved Siobhan. And here she was, telling him she loved him and wanted him again. After thirteen years, she finally stopped running and wanted him again. He wouldn't fight this now; he would make love to her and enjoy it because she could change her mind in the morning. That was the way Siobhan worked. But at least he knew that he was Killian's father now, that piece of information had him swelling with pride.

He hoisted the naked Siobhan out of the shower and carried her to the bed. He was going to take his time with her this time, savoring every minute before he made her scream his name over and over again. He grinned at her devilishly as she looked at him in shock when he leaned down to kiss her with a force that surprised her he possessed.


	14. The Morning After

Siobhan awoke in a strange bed that felt nothing like hers and she wondered where the hell she was. She was about to sit up when she heard snoring coming from next to her and she turned quickly. She saw Connor's sleeping form, sprawled out across the bed. She lifted the sheet to look under them and realized they were both bare ass naked. Siobhan's mouth dropped as she started to freak out, what the hell had she done last night?

Siobhan jumped up with a scream, which startled Connor awake. He laughed as he watched her from the bed, "Wha's wron', Shey? (What's wrong, Shey)"

Siobhan screamed, "Di' we…..? (Did we)"

He lied through his teeth to her, "No, Shey."

He knew he shouldn't have lied to her but he had to do it. If he had told her, she would have flipped her lid and started screaming. It was just better this way. Siobhan let out a sigh of relief, "Than' God. (Thank God)"

He frowned slightly at her statement, "Lord's nam' Shey. Ye mus' a bee' pretty drun' las' nigh'. (Lord's name Shey. You must a been pretty drunk last night)"

Siobhan nodded to him, "I thin' I nee' te sto' drinkin'. (I think I need to stop drinking)"

Connor got up and went to put some clothes on and Siobhan shielded her eyes from his gorgeous body. He laughed at her, "No nee' te 'ot loo', ye already seen it. (No need to not look, you already seen it)"

Siobhan shook her head as she looked up at the ceiling, "I can', 'm a married wom'n no'. (I can't, I'm a married woman now)"

He slid on a pair of pants and she finally stopped shielding her eyes and he chuckled again, "Ye kno' ye 're naked too. (You know you are naked too)"

Siobhan gasped as she ran into the bathroom to put her clothes back on. She came out fully dressed and she made for the door, but Connor pulled her back, "Don' tell ye husban' 'bout th's. He 'ill jus' ge' mad. (Don't tell your husband about this. He will just get mad)"

Siobhan didn't want to lie to Jak, but like Connor said, he would just get mad. It was better that she just not mention it. She gave him a peck on the cheek as she walked out of the house and back towards her mother's.

When she walked in, Jak ran to her, "Shey, where have you been? I was so worried."

Siobhan made a disgusted face, "Well I got 'eal drun' an' pass'd ou' in tha woods. (Well I got real drunk and passed out in the woods)"

Jak didn't even question it as he hugged her, and kissed her forehead. She made her way to Dahlia's room and was about to knock but Jak said, "Dahlia still isn't feeling well, she asked that we don't disturb her."

Siobhan nodded but walked inside anyway, "'m jus' goin' te chec' on 'er lik' she di' me. (I'm just going to check on her like she did me)"

When she walked in though, she was met by a very surprising sight and she snickered out loud without meaning to and Murphy jumped up. Siobhan laughed as she looked at the ceiling, "Pu' som' clothes on, Murph. Ye to, Lia. (Put some clothes on, Murph. You too, Lia)"

Both of them blushed darkly at being caught, "Wai', I thou' ye woul'nt dat' 'im 'less ye kne' who Killian's da 'as? (Wait, I thought you wouldn't date him unless you knew who Killian's da was)"

Dahlia looked at Murphy confused and Murph said, "Con tol' me te tell 'er we cou' dat'. (Con told me to tell her we could date)"

Siobhan's face instantly went pale and Dahlia asked, "Connor is Killian's father, isn't he?"

Siobhan looked at her friend and couldn't form the words and Dahlia asked, "You don't remember last night do you?"

Siobhan shook her head no and said, "So I tol' 'im? (So I told him)"

Murph shrugged, "I wa'nt ther'. He mad' me com' talk te Lia. (I wasn't there. He made me come talk to Lia)"

Siobhan's face got even whiter and Dahlia asked, "What's wrong?"

Siobhan said, "I wok' up naked an' in bed wit' 'im. (I woke up naked and in bed with him)"

Murphy cringed, "Oh shite."

Dahlia threw Murphy's pants at him and he slid them on fast, "Go out the window and get home. Jak can't see you or he will know."

Murphy nodded and grabbed his shirt from the ground as he walked toward the window. He yanked Lia closer to kiss her before he crawled out the window. Dahlia walked toward the shower to clean up and Siobhan followed her, "Ye always kne', di'nt ye? (You always knew, didn't you)"

Dahlia nodded as she stepped into the shower, "I did have my suspicions. I mean you are more afraid of being around Connor than Murphy."

Siobhan asked, "'ow can I be aroun' 'em all now? (How can I be around them all now)"

Dahlia spoke louder so Siobhan could hear her over the shower, "You will just have to deal, Shey. Look, I know you don't love my brother, so why don't you just divorce him and be with Connor? You deserve to be happy, Shey, you have been through too much."

Siobhan knew her friend was right, but she didn't think she could do it. She walked out of the room and back into the living room, where her family was watching TV. She sighed as she sat down next to Jak and Killian.

The wedding was just two days away now and Eunice pulled Siobhan aside to talk to her, "Shey, sweetheart, since you are my Maid of Honor, you need to know who your brother's best man is going to be."

Siobhan was afraid of what her answer would be, it was confirmed when she said, "It is going to be Connor."

Siobhan forgot how to breathe, how could she be faced with being his pair through a whole wedding and not giving away any inkling of her feelings to him. It would be damn near impossible for her but she nodded to Eunice.

They were doing the dress dinner rehearsal tonight and they were all there. Siobhan felt self-conscious being in the reception area and being with Jak, especially with the way Connor kept glancing at her. She knew he was ogling her and it made her feel guilty. Murphy had told her that day that they had probably slept together, which was a secret Siobhan had managed to keep. After the rehearsal was done, Siobhan flew out of there like a scared chicken.


	15. The Not So Happy Wedding Day

The wedding was a different story however. Eunice had picked out light blue dresses for her bridesmaids. Siobhan was in one of them and standing near the front waiting for Eunice's entrance. Dahlia stood beside her since they were the only two women that Eunice had ever really gotten close to. Opposite her, stood her brother, waiting for his beautiful bride. He looked so handsome in his suit and it made Siobhan happy inside that she was partially responsible for her brother's happiness. The one who stood next to her brother was the one she didn't want to look at, it was Connor. And she had never seen him look more gorgeous than he did now. Murphy stood beside him as one of the groomsmen and Siobhan could see Dahlia stealing glances at him. Then the music began and Eunice came sauntering down the aisle, she was a true vision in her large white dress, and she saw her brother' eyes light up when he actually got to see her. Eunice and Diarmuid had made the strange decision to make her fourteen year old son their ring bearer.

As the preacher spoke, Siobhan began to look around the room at the people seated. She saw Paul Smecker sitting beside all of her family and Jak. He smiled when he saw her eyes fall on him, and she tried to muster a smile back to him. It was especially hard to do when all her thoughts were polluted with seeing Connor in that suit.

She tried to distract herself from Connor as she just listened to the preacher go on. Finally it was over and she would have to be close to him again to walk out, which she didn't want to do. She had her arm linked with his as they walked back down he aisle, "Ye loo' beautiful, Shey. Whe' ye thin' we 'ill mak' th's walk? (You look beautiful, Shey. When you think we will make this walk)"

Siobhan's eyes grew wide at his assumption that they would be walking down the aisle together. She ignored the last part of his words and said, "Ye loo' nic' too, Con. (You look nice too, Con)"

He smirked at her as they walked out to the car to head to the reception hall. Once they arrived, there were toasts made and wishes of a long marriage. Then people's eyes fell on her, as Maid of Honor, she was supposed to make a toast too, just like the Best Man was.

She stood up and raised her glass to them, "In th's couple, I lik' te thin' of meself as tha glu'. I say I am tha reason th'y 're together. Eunice 'as a frien' o' min' an' when I cam' bac' hom', she met me brudder. I hop' th'y hav' a lon' marriage of lov' an' happiness. Te Eunice an' Diarmuid. (In this couple, I like to think of myself as the glue. I say I am the reason they are together. Eunice was a friend of mine and when I came back home, she met my brother. I hope they have a long marriage of love and happiness. To Eunice and Diarmuid)" Her eyes shifted to Connor as she spoke of love and happiness and then back to the couple as she lifted her glass higher.

Eunice clapped for her and smiled, Siobhan really had been the driving force of them getting together. They would have never even met each other if it hadn't have been for Siobhan coming back to her homeland. As Siobhan sat back down, Connor stood up for his toast, "I 'as also a 'ear frien' of Eunice an' I'm gla' she foun' lov'. Ev'ryon' nee's lov' in their life. I hop' ye bot' tha bes'. (I was also a dear friend of Eunice and I'm glad she found love. Everyone needs love in their life)" Connor's eyes never left Siobhan's as he spoke his entire speech, which made Siobhan uneasy.

She looked over to see Dahlia and Murphy standing next to each other talking, which made Siobhan smile. She was glad to see Murphy happy, even if it was without her. She knew she couldn't have both of them, so this was a good thing. Dahlia looked up and saw Siobhan glancing at them, and she motioned her over. Siobhan slowly left Jak's side and walked over to her friend. Dahlia grinned, "Is it weird to be standing here? I mean after all we have been through?"

Siobhan actually cracked a small laugh, "Aye, I suppose it is."

Murphy grabbed Siobhan's hand and led her onto the dance floor. After a few hours, Jak demanded that Siobhan come outside with him. She did as he said because he seemed upset, but when she got outside, he started yelling. He screamed, "I see the way you look at him, Siobhan. You think I'm just fucking stupid, but I'm not. I see everything you do, you are mine Siobhan! Mine! Do you understand me?"

Siobhan could smell the alcohol all over him, he reeked of it. That didn't excuse his behavior though, and especially not at a wedding. Siobhan was going to just walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm roughly as he made her face him, "I asked if you understand me, Shey?"

Siobhan struggled against his death grip on her arm, he was seriously starting to hurt her and she didn't think he was in such good control of himself right now to not hurt her. She didn't have to worry about that though because Murphy saw it and came running to them, "Get 'way fro' 'er. (Get away from her)"

He shoved Jak away from Siobhan and pulled her to him to take her back inside. Jak wasn't happy about that though because he came inside the hall yelling and screaming about Siobhan being around Connor. Dahlia tried to distract her brother as Siobhan's family took her home, followed by the twins. Dahlia was trying to keep her brother away from Siobhan with the way he was at present but it didn't work because as soon as the family got Siobhan to the house, Jak was following. Dahlia shoved Jak away from the front door and said, "You need to go sleep this off, Jak. It is not right for you to be screaming at Shey."

Jak screamed, "Well if ain't right for her to be fucking those twins either."

Siobhan heard the slap echo even inside the house before Dahlia snuck in the door, closing it behind her. Dahlia came up to Siobhan, "Are you alright?"

Siobhan nodded and that's when she heard the gunshot outside. She heard a man's voice that she never wished to hear again, "Oh Siobhan. You should really come outside and check on your friend. I think he may be hurt."

Siobhan turned to everyone else, "I nee' ye te get dow' an' stay 'way fro' tha windows. I hav' te handle th's. (I need you to get down and stay away from the windows. I have to handle this)"

Brenna looked at her daughter, "Wha' did ye get yeself into? (What did you get yourself into)"

Siobhan shook her head, "Jus' don' worry." She turned to Dahlia now, "Ther' is a box under tha bed in me roo', giv' it te Killian if I don' mak' it. (There is a box under the bed in my room, give it to Killian if I don't make it)"

Dahlia didn't have a chance to reply before Siobhan opened the door and stepped outside, and she looked down to see Jak, Sebastian had killed him. There was blood everywhere and she felt herself gag at the sight of it. She couldn't handle this, she thought she had gotten away from Sebastian, but apparently he didn't give up. He called out to her, "Come over here, Siobhan."

Siobhan made her way toward the car Sebastian was standing next to, he only had a few men with him. He shoved her down in front of him, so she was on her knees, "If you just let me kill you, I'll leave your family alone. No one else needs to die."

Siobhan shook as she kneeled in front of her brother, she knew he wanted to kill her. He raised his gun and pointed it at her. She watched him pull the trigger and she twitched to the side and the bullet caught her in the bottom of her ribcage. She fell backwards as she tried to squirm away from him. She then heard the distinct gunfire from their 'Saints' guns, and all of the accompanying men Sebastian had brought were now dead on the ground. Both of the boys stood in front of her as they pointed the gun at Sebastian's head. She heard their familiar prayer before everything went black and she felt herself fade.

Connor screamed, "Ge' tha fuckin' car. We go' te ge' 'er te tha hospital! (Get the fucking car. We got to get her to the hospital)"

Dahlia was hovering over her brother's body, almost comatose as she stared at him. Murphy cradled her to him, "We hav' te ge' Shey te tha hospital. Call tha police whe' we 're gon'. (We have to get Shey to the hospital. Call the police when we are gone)"

Dahlia barely managed a nod as Murphy and Connor took off with Siobhan in the car. They rushed her to the hospital and the doctors rushed her into surgery. Connor and Murphy sat in the waiting room, pacing relentlessly, worried about Siobhan. A few hours later, the doctor comes out, "She is alive, but she is in a coma. She has lost a lot of blood and we will just have to see if she comes out of it."

Murphy and Connor were both traumatized by the information, she was in a coma and she might not come out of it. Murphy felt the tears start to fall down his face as he looked to his brother, who was full out crying now. He put his arm around his brother's shoulder and said, "Lets hea' bac' te tha hous'. (Let's head back to the house)"

They drove back to the house in silence. They saw all of the horrible scene was gone, which meant the cops had come and left already.


	16. Siobhan's Box of Secrets

Connor and Murphy walked into the house that was eerily quiet, everyone was sitting around the coffee table in the living room. Diarmuid ushered the twins over to the couch and told them, "Sit down. We were waiting for you for us to open this. How is Siobhan?"

Connor couldn't answer it so Murphy did, "She is 'live, bu' in a coma. Th'y don' kno' if she 'ill com' ou' of it. (She is alive, but in a coma. They don't know if she will come out of it)"

Dahlia started to bawl at his words and he moved over to her to hold her. He looked at the chest in the middle of the table, he wondered what was in there that she would tell them to open. She had said it was for Killian, for her son. The others all let Killian open the box and sift through it. He pulled out the first thing, which was a picture of Siobhan when she was young with her mother. Brenna stared at the picture as she said, "Tha' 'as shortly 'fore Franco too' 'er fro' me. (That was shortly before Franco took her from me)"

Killian pulled out the next picture. It was a newspaper article that was titled:** Vigilantes Strike, Girl the Only One to Survive**. It was a picture of Siobhan outside the hotel where they had killed all those men. Murphy actually chuckled, "Tha's whe' we firs' met Shey. Gir' kick'd our asses. (That's when we first met Shey. Girl kicked our asses)"

Killian looked up at that, "You mean you did that? You killed those people?"

Murphy just said, "Kee' diggin'. (Keep digging)"

Killian pulled out another article: **Siobhan Romanov, Angel of Death.** _Siobhan Romanov feared dead in fiery inferno of her house. Saints are suspected._ Killian looked confused and Murphy said, "Tha's whe' we help'd 'er fak' 'er death te ge' 'way. (That's when we helped her fake her death to get away)"

Killian's eyes grew wide, "You two are the Saints? The actual Saints?"

Murphy grinned sheepishly as the rest of Siobhan's family stared at him with the same look. Diarmuid screamed, "'re ye tha reason me sister is in all th's trouble? (Are you the reason my sister is in all this trouble)"

Eunice put her hand on his shoulder, "They are not to blame, and don't you dare start blaming them. They saved your sister."

Killian ignored the adults and started digging again. Another newspaper article: **Saints show up at Yakavetta trial, unknown woman with them**. It was a picture of Siobhan with the gun to the back of Yakavetta's head in the courtroom. Brenna gasped, "Is tha' me daughter? (Is that my daughter)"

Connor spoke up at this one, "Aye, its Shey. Tha' man hur' 'er som'thin' terrible. She got 'er closure th's way. I thin' 'er shootin' 'im 'as ev'n too goo' fer 'im. (Yes, it's Shey. That man hurt her something terrible. She got her closure this way. I think her shooting him was even too good for him)"

Brenna asked, "Is tha' tha man tha' raped me daughter? (Is that the man that raped my daughter)"

Connor nodded grimly and watched Killian start digging again. The next set of pictures he pulled out where ones of Siobhan at McGinty's when she worked there, some were even with Dahlia and Jak. Dahlia couldn't look at the pictures because the wound was still too new. Killian set those aside and then pulled out a birth certificate and a picture. He stared at it and then he glanced at the twins oddly, "What is your name again?"

Murphy raised an eyebrow, "Murphy. An' Connor."

Killian asked, "Last name?"

Murphy was wondering why the kid was asking all this but he answered, "MacManus."

Killian looked back at the paper and then back at the twins, "So which one of you is my dad?"

Everyone's eyes in the room got wide as Brenna snatched the birth certificate from Killian. There under the father's name, all that was there was the last name MacManus. Connor was the one who lied, "Ye mother nev'r tol' us. Kee' diggin', 'm sur' it's in ther'. (Your mother never told us. Keep digging, I'm sure it's in there)"

Killian handed the photo to the twins and went back to digging. Murphy stared at the photo, it was of Shey right after she had Killian. She had a real smile on her face as she held her son. He showed it to Connor and saw his brother's face sink, he knew why though. Connor was just upset that he hadn't been there for Killian's birth, for his son's birth.

Killian bypassed the pictures of her wedding with Concezio, he had been there for that. Brenna asked, "Who is this?" as she held up the wedding photo.

Dahlia actually answered that one, "That was Concezio Yakavetta, the son of the man who hurt Shey. He offered her protection if she married him. Her brother was out for blood already then."

Brenna placed the picture back down and watched her grandson. Killian pulled out more articles, the one about the priest that hadn't even been them. This article had pen writing on it though_: It can't be, it isn't them, they will hate me, please don't be them, god help me._

Murphy and Connor both saw the writing and saw how crazy she had been to think they were coming back. Killian pulled out the article from the hotel room. **Saints strike again, young woman and boy are found alive, Siobhan Romanov wounded.**

Killian stared at this one, "I remember this one, mom was so scared. She only jumped out like she did to make sure no one would hurt me or Auntie Dahlia. Mom got shot by their friend. Auntie Dahlia was so pissed, she wanted to murder you two."

Seamus piped in now, "Ye wer' ther' in tha' mess? (You were there in that mess)"

Killian nodded, "Stepdad said we had to be, so we were."

The next thing he pulled out was what interested Connor. The article about her being attacked and having her throat slit. She had almost died that night. Killian asked, "Do you who did that to my mom?"

Connor raised his eyes to meet Killian's, "'er brudder, Sebastian. Tha man we sho' outside, tha one who shot ye mother. (Her brother, Sebastian. The man we shot outside, the one who shot your mother)"

Killian's hand clenched together as he listened to Connor's words, "My uncle tried to kill my mother, his own sister, twice?"

Connor nodded, "Sebastian is quite a bastard."

Killian pulled out another article: **Saints captured and Sent to Prison**. Murphy and Connor both chuckled slightly at this. Killian pulled the next one:** Saints Escape.** Eunice grinned at that one and Murphy asked, "Ye remember 'ow har' it 'as te ge' ou' of ther'? (You remember how hard it was to get out of there)"

Eunice nodded, "Well if either of you could get rid of your accent, we wouldn't have had a problem."

Diarmuid turned to Eunice, "Ye help'd th'm escape? (You helped them escape)"

Eunice nodded, "Yes, what they do is very noble. I mean would you have just hoped that Sebastian got punishment for what he did to your sister or would you rather know he is dead now because of what he did to her?"

Diarmuid thought for a moment, "Ye 're righ'. (You are right)"

Killian said, "This is right before you showed up here."

Connor and Murphy nodded, "We cam' te fin' Shey. (We came to find Shey)"

Killian glanced through the pictures that were variously in there, staying away from pictures that had Jak in them. At the back of the box was an envelope with his name on it: Killian.

He pulled the letter out and started to read it:

_Killian, _

_My dear baby boy. I have done a lot of wrong in my life. When I was a child, you saw how happy I was, but my father took me away. My mother was raped by a man named Franco Romanov. At first, it was consensual, but then mum found out he was married and called it off. He didn't take no for an answer though. I was the product of it. When I was around my teen years, my father came and took me. He said I was his daughter and he would take me. He had my name changed to Siobhan Romanov, so people would know I was his daughter. When I was 16, he left his mob boss rape me, he destroyed me. I didn't trust men after that, I thought they would all hurt me. In that hotel room with my father, I met the Saints. I think I fell for them almost instantly, the only men I had ever been known to show any interest in. I thank god every day that they found me because they saved me._

_I have kept a secret from you for your whole life. I never told you who your father was. I did this for my own selfish reasons, I couldn't face the man that is your dad. He is a sore subject for me. Both of the Saints are because they left me twice. I will tell you now because your father may be the only parent you have left now. I assume you already read your birth certificate with the last name of MacManus on it. Killian, you are Connor's. He is your father, I hope you two can form a relationship still. This makes Murphy your uncle, and Dahlia a real aunt now._

_I love you son,  
Your sorry mother_

Killian dropped the letter as tears actually started to fall down the teenagers face. He made his way over to Connor and climbed into his lap as he wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Connor was shocked by the show of emotion but he hugged his son back. Killian was bawling now, "I don't want mom to die. I already lost Uncle Jak. You promise nothing will ever happen to you, dad."

Connor felt his heart stop as Killian called him dad, "I promise ye, son, nothin' 'ill ev'r happen te me. (I promise you, son, nothing will ever happen to me)"

He could feel all the family's eyes on him and Killian. The big secret had just come out and they all knew that the MacManus boys were family too now. Connor prayed that Siobhan would wake up from this coma. She was a strong woman; hopefully she could fight this and win.


End file.
